El destino nos unió
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: AU/LONGFIC - Tras haber engañado a su novio Nathanaël durante su intercambio a Finlandia, Marinette conoce a un chico de nombre Adrien Agreste por internet. Poco o nada sabe de él, pero se vuelve un gran confidente. Poco después descubrirá que es elegida como la nueva heroína de Paris, junto a un desconocido que usa el mismo nick que su amigo virtual, ¿acaso están relacionados?
1. El comienzo de nuestra historia

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a quienes han comenzado a seguirme y a quienes han leído y comentado mi trabajo anterior :D Bueno, esta vez traigo un longfic que me ha inspirado un montón de sucesos, y aclaro que nuevamente lo subiré a ambas plataformas: Wattpad y Fanfiction :) Sin más que decir, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **EL DESTINO NOS UNIÓ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO I**_

 _ **EL COMIENZO DE NUESTRA HISTORIA**_

− Lo siento Nath… − Fueron las palabras que una joven de cabello azul oscuro al chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado frente a ella en esa habitación. – Entiendo si tú me quieres dejar. Fui una tonta al engañarte con ese chico. – Las lágrimas brotaban desde sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas y terminando en su barbilla. – Lo siento, de verdad.

− Mari, yo… − No, realmente no sabía que decir, se sentía herido de verdad.

Su novia, Marinette Dupein-Cheng le había confesado que en su viaje de intercambio a Finlandia le había engañado con un chico de nombre Ville Leppäluoto (!). Aun cuando ella le explico que no pasó más que una vez, eso seguía significando una traición a su confianza. Su estómago se sentía revuelto por imaginarla con otro, mientras que su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar por todas las preguntas e ideas que brotaban. Trató de tranquilizarse y hablar con ella, pero sólo quería separarse para siempre. No volverla a ver nunca más parecía lo más sensato.

Se levantó del asiento en el que estaba y se retiró del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra. La chica estaba hecha trizas, no tuvo ni el valor de seguirlo, de evitar que se fuera de su hogar. Tenía suerte que sus padres no estuvieran en ese momento en casa o habrían visto toda la escena. Bien sabía que todo aquello lo tenía merecido, pero aun así no significaba que no le doliera o que tendría que hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Limpió sus lágrimas y bajo al baño para lavar su rostro, necesitaba salir para despejarse. Tomó el bolso de mano que ella personalmente había diseñado para sí, retirándose al centro ajetreado de Paris. Casi enseguida en que salió del inmueble pudo ver como un hombre de la tercera edad tenía dificultades para cruzar la calle, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a ayudarlo; este, sin decirle ninguna palabra, le entregó una cajita con un hermoso diseño como señal de agradecimiento retirándose enseguida. Ella no dijo nada puesto que no tuvo tiempo de negarse regresando el presente. La dejó claramente intrigada, pero prefirió no hacer mucho caso y continuar su camino.

El día avanzó, pero ella sólo logró divagar de a poco frente a algunos escaparates de boutiques que tenían la nueva línea de ropa de Gabriel Agreste, uno de sus diseñadores favoritos y su ejemplo a seguir. Sin lograr mucho simplemente volvió a casa por el mismo camino, descubriendo al llegar que sus padres seguían sin volver a casa a pesar de ser pasadas las diez de la noche.

− Esto no es muy propio de ellos, creo que debería llamarles. – Sacó su celular y al intentar desbloquearlo unas gotas salinas ya caían sobre la pantalla, así que prefirió volver a guardarlo e ir corriendo a su habitación. Aun no estaba preparada para hablar con otros sobre lo de hoy. – Me pregunto si…

Encendió su computadora y entro a la cuenta que tenía en la red social más popular. Pensó en la posibilidad de que Nath le hubiese dejado algún mensaje y no se había equivocado, comenzó a leerlo con algo de miedo:

" _Marinette, espero que entiendas que es grave lo que has hecho,_

 _pero te agradezco demasiado que hayas tenido el valor de_

 _decírmelo de frente. He pensado las cosas y esto debe terminar._

 _Quité nuestra relación aquí y seguramente cuando leas esto_

 _ya te habré bloqueado tanto aquí, como en mi teléfono._

 _Por ahora no quiero que tengamos contacto por un tiempo._

 _No te preocupes, estás perdonada. Sigue siendo tú."_

Una risa nerviosa salió de la joven que tenía ojos azules, todo estaba perdido en esa hermosa relación. Revisó si lo que decía era cierto para toparse con que la realidad era la que le había contado su ahora ex pareja. No sabía que hacer, simplemente siguió en aquel sitio de internet hasta que una notificación de solicitud de amistad salió en la barra superior. La abrió y citaba el nombre de _"_ _ **Chat Noir Agreste**_ _"_ , no la revisó ni nada similar, sólo la aceptó y casi enseguida una ventanita de conversación surgía.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Hola, buenas noches._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Hola._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Un placer conocerla, señorita Dupain_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Lo mismo digo._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _¿Qué hace en tan maravillosa noche?_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Me arrepiento de haber traicionado la confianza de alguien que me amaba sinceramente. No lo aprecié como debía._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _¿Te gustaría hablar más acerca de ello?_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Por mi está bien._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Cuénteme su historia, señorita._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Bueno… Hace unos tres meses viajé a Finlandia como parte de un programa de intercambio de la escuela de modas en la que estoy inscrita. Yo tenía un novio desde hace casi dos años, era muy lindo conmigo y la pasábamos genial, pero obviamente durante ese tiempo tuvimos que separarnos. Él confiaba completamente en mí y sin darme cuenta yo le estaba traicionando al darle entrada a un compañero que también estudiaba diseño de modas en ese país. En la semana en la que me iría, me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, tras varias copas terminé acostándome con ese chico y al darme cuenta de mi error sólo decidí que debía decirle la verdad a mi ahora exnovio._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Veo que usted es una persona muy valiente._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _¿De dónde sacas eso?_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Conozco muchas personas que no serían capaces de decir algo de ese tipo. Esa sinceridad realmente es una fortaleza. Aun así, creo que interiormente eres consciente de algo._

No sabía con quién estaba hablando, pero esta conversación la estaba haciendo sentir un poco mejor e incluso sentía el apoyo de una persona que desconocía completamente.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _¿De qué cosa?_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _De que no lo querías de la misma forma en que él la quería._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _No sé porque dices tal cosa, yo no creo que sea así._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Al parecer no lo notaste pero en ningún momento hablaste de lo que sentías por él, sólo hablaste de lo bien que ese chico te trataba. Yo creo que lo engañaste porque interiormente sabes las cosas._

La joven se sentía incomoda con las palabras de aquella persona, ¿acaso lo que decía podía ser una posibilidad? Bien es cierto que casi no le podía responder cada vez que le decía un _te quiero_ o _te amo_ , así que sólo contestaba cosas como _yo también_. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa persona al otro lado de la pantalla estaba en lo correcto.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Creo que ya no quiero saber más de esto._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Está en todo su derecho, señorita._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Puedes sólo decirme Marinette._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Está bien Marinette. Tú puedes decirme Chat Noir._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Creo que prefiero llamarte por tú nombre, ¿puedo saber cuál es?_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Claro, me llamo Adrien Agreste._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Un gusto, joven Adrien. Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ¿Qué edad tienes?_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Recién cumplí 20, ¿y tú?_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Eres mayor que yo sólo por un año._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Interesante, entonces supongo que estás en la universidad._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Así es, como te dije estudio diseño de modas. ¿Y tú, estudias, trabajas o qué haces?_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Estudio y trabajo. Estoy cursando una ingeniería, en bioquímica para ser exactos._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Eso suena magnífico. Totalmente diferente a lo que yo estudio._

La conversación duro tal vez dos o tres horas más, fue hasta la media noche que su nuevo amigo se tuvo que retirar para dormir lo suficiente. Al terminar ella tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ya no se sentí tan mal con el tema de Nathanaël pero sabía que aun debía de meditarlo. Al parecer había encontrado a una persona especial, una que le apoyaría incondicionalmente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le dan a este fic, espero que puedan dejar comentarios :D Si notaron el nombre extraño del chico finlandés con el que Marinette engaña a Nathanaël venía marcado, bueno sólo quería comentar que es la combinación del nombre de Ville Laihiala y el apellido de Juha-Pekka Leppäluoto, quienes son miembros activos de una de mis bandas favoritas llamada Poisonblack :3 Esperen más datos así en cada capítulo xD Nos vemos pronto para el siguiente capítulo, ¡buen día!


	2. Compañeros de lucha

¡Buen día a todos! Decidí subir este capítulo enseguida para no dejar nada de spoilers y se animen un poco más a leerlo :) Espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto o más como el anterior ^w^ Con gusto me encantará responder sus comentarios :') Los adoro 3

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **EL DESTINO NOS UNIÓ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO II**_

 _ **COMPAÑEROS DE LUCHA**_

La alarma de su teléfono sonaba a las 5:30 am como cada día escolar; y ese era el problema, hoy era sábado. La apagó con todo su pesar y fue al baño aprovechando que ya se había despertado. Todo el rato estuvo pensando en las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con su amigo virtual, recién había pasado una semana y se había enterado que ambos vivían en Paris. Eso la estaba emocionando mucho, ya que cuando tuviera más confianza esperaba que lo pudiera invitar a salir; además, con su actitud sentía que comenzaba a interesarse en él. Claro, no podía tomarlo tan en serio pues sólo era una amistad virtual –hasta el momento−.

Regresó a su habitación para sentarse frente a su computadora, tal vez podría aprovechar a pasar en digital algunos de los diseños que había hecho recientemente. La encendió enseguida y fue por su cuaderno de _sketches_ , abrió el programa de edición junto con la plantilla que utilizaría; tomó su tableta digitalizadora pero el lápiz no estaba cerca, comenzó a buscarlo pero no lo encontraba hasta que notó que en uno de los ganchos donde colocaba sus bolsas y chaquetas estaba su bolsita de mano, entreabierta y con el lápiz sobresaliendo. Trató de tomarlo, pero algo se lo impedía. La examinó para notar que estaba atorado en la extraña cajita que le había otorgado el anciano _ese día_.

La sostuvo entre sus manos, observando detenidamente como es que ese aparato había quedado atorado de esa forma en la caja; simulaba las valvas de un ostión al cerrarse. La abrió de golpe haciendo que cayera el lápiz al piso y que algo parecido a un enorme insecto rojo también saliera.

− ¡Al fin has abierto la caja Marinette! – Alabó ese extraño ser a la chica que se había puesto pálida.

− ¿Qué cosa eres tú? – Apuntó la muchacha sudando frío. − ¿Estabas en esa caja? Seguro eres un bicho raro que viene del Amazonas y me va a comer.

− No digas tonterías. – Un suspiro de la criaturilla se escuchó en la silenciosa mañana. – Soy el kwami de ese _Miraculous_. – Explicaba señalando unos aretes que estaban dentro del mismo estuche. – Soy el ser que te permite activarlos para convertirte en una súper heroína que luchará contra los villanos. Tus habilidades se basan en el manejo del yo-yo y la creación de objetos para derrotar a los villanos, además de tener un sentido especial de deducción y mucha suerte.

− Okay, okay. Más despacio…

− Tikki. Un placer.

− Okay Tikki. – Respiró profundo la chica. – ¿Me estás diciendo que un anciano me dio estos aretes y a ti, con el propósito de que salve Paris de quien sabe que cosas?

− Efectivamente.

− Vale, creo que me falta dormir. – Expresó la chica metiéndose bajo sus sábanas.

− ¡Ma-ri-ne-tte! – Bufó la pequeña de cuerpo rojo. – Esto no es una alucinación o un sueño, es la realidad.

− Ahhh… − Suspiró pesadamente quitándose las cobijas de encima y sentándose. – Está bien, finjamos que te creo. ¿Qué debo de hacer para _"cumplir con la misión"_?

− Ponte los aretes y en cuando los lleves puestos deberás decir: _Tikki, transfórmame._

No perdía nada con probar, así que hizo todo cuanto le dijo la kwami. Al instante en que terminó la frase que le indicó pudo sentir un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo además de observar como aparecía un brillo desde su cabeza en dirección a la parte baja de su cuerpo, eso la hizo poner más atención y notar como un traje ceñido con la temática de una catarina aparecía sobre su cuerpo. Al parecer esa criatura no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto.

− ¿Tikki? – Preguntó en cuanto su transformación finalizó. Se acercó a su espejo de cuerpo entero para verse mejor. – Esto me está dando miedo. ¿Podré quitar…? Auch.

Probó quitándose el antifaz que llevaba en el rostro, pero sólo logró estirarse la piel pues parecía estar adherido a ella con algún pegamento demasiado fuerte. Volvió a intentar comunicarse con su nueva compañera, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Bueno, no le quedaba más lo poco o mucho que le había explicado. Abrió suavemente la ventana superior de su habitación que le permitía llegar a una pequeña terraza para desde ahí desplegar su yoyo hacía algún techo, lo jaló como una forma de verificar que fuese seguro y se balanceó para llegar al punto que quería. Aquel objeto parecía soportar grandes pesos y tensiones, además de ser autoretráctil. Continuó avanzando por varios inmuebles más hasta llegar al techo del edificio que pertenecía a su área dentro de todo el campus de la universidad. De verdad eso parecía divertido, más de lo que podía imaginarse.

Sin darse cuenta, unos cuantos edificios atrás de ella, sobre otro de los lugares de la universidad se hallaba una figura negra y gatuna que la observaba perplejo.

– Esto se siente maravilloso. – Dijo estirándose. – Puedo ver todo el campus, los diversos edificios y todo un paisaje de los alrededores. – Era la primera vez que tenía una vista así, sin miedo alguno. – Bueno, si se supone que soy una heroína debería tener un nom… ¡Waaah! ¿Qué fue eso?

Frente a ella una nube de polvo surgía mientras que parecía temblar, al ver bien las cosas un extraño monstro hecho de piedra corría trayendo a una chica de rastas de colores en uno de sus puños. Al parecer este sería su primer trabajo y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer. Estaba por destruir el edificio en el que estaba de pie, el miedo la invadió evitando que se moviera y fue ahí cuando sintió que la sujetaban de la cintura para quitarla del lugar. Cerró los ojos para que el polvo no entrara en ellos, los abrió cuando se sintió en un lugar seguro. La presión sobre su cuerpo cambiaba de posición y con cuidado era puesta de pie; abrió sus orbes marinos para encontrarse con un chico rubio de ojos verdes y traje negro que simulaba al de un gato de ese color. Era más alto que ella por casi 15 centímetros, con un cuerpo definido pero sin ser exageradamente musculoso. Al instante se apenó por ser salvada por él.

– Parece ser que tenemos trabajo. – Habló él para romper el silencio.

– Así es. – Respondió ella recuperando la compostura.

Aquel ser gigante había llegado a las canchas de atletismo donde estaba aterrorizando a los alumnos de deportes que estrenaban durante el fin de semana.

– Será mejor que vayamos y hagamos algo.

Marinette no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues su nuevo compañero ya había hecho uso de una especie de vara metálica que se alargaba y acortaba a su gusto para avanzar. Ella no debía quedarse atrás. Lo alcanzó para encontrar que aquel cuerpo de piedra enorme gritaba desesperado.

\- ¡Por qué no me amas! – Bramó a todos. – ¡Tienes que ser mía!

La chica simplemente dedujo que esa cosa estaba enamorada de la chica que llevaba en el puño, ¿acaso era una persona que se había convertido en ese horrendo ser?

– Es una persona de verdad. – Interrumpió sus pensamientos el chico gatuno. – Alguien aprovecho sus emociones negativas y por medio de un objeto lo transformó en ese extraño ser. Tenemos que encontrar el objeto que utilizaron para controlarlo y destruirlo. ¿Lista?

– S-sí.

Ese chico sabía más que ella, incluso parecía que con lujo de detalles. Intentaban golpearlo pero al instante este crecía más y también su ira. En ese momento el ser intentó lastimarlos al mover su mano cerca del piso, alcanzando sólo al rubio. La joven corrió a auxiliar a su aliado quien parecía no estar realmente lastimado, sólo su traje se había llenado de polvo. Debía pensar. Si lo que decía él era cierto, algo tendría que ver con lo que decía; tal vez la chica lo había rechazado cuando le entregó una carta y eso le hizo enfurecer. Lo observó detenidamente cuando colocó por un momento a la chica asustada sobre el techo del gimnasio, la mano libre estaba abierta, pero la otra estaba cerrada. ¡Seguro ahí estaba el objeto!

– ¡Ayúdame! – Le dijo al ojiverde quien ya se levantaba para seguirla.

La chica comenzó a correr mientras pensaba. Tikki le había dicho que una de sus habilidades era tener buena suerte, si ese fuera un poder, ¿cómo lo llamaría?

– ¡ _Lucky charm_! – Sobre ella apareció un megáfono, que tras unas cuantas miradas de aquí a allá adivinó como usarlo. – ¡Si la dejas ahí cualquiera te la robará! – Exclamó a través del aparato que tenía el mismo diseño que su traje.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces? – La cuestionó el muchacho que estaba frente a ella.

– Ya verás. – Volvió a hablar por el megáfono. – ¿No decías que sólo sería tuya?

– ¡Míaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritó el monstro volviendo a sostener a la chica.

La heroína novata subió al lugar donde antes había estado la joven secuestrada, desde la cual comenzó a rodear al gigante pétreo, juntando así a mano que sostenía a la fémina y su rostro, hasta el punto en que se dieron un beso, sorprendiendo a ambos. Aquel ser descomunal abrió ambos puños, de uno caía una hoja de papel que tenía un color morado y de la otra la chica que era salvada.

– ¡Hey gatito, destruye esa cosa! – Le gritó la muchacha de traje rojo.

– A sus órdenes, _my lady._ ¡ _Cataclysm_! – En la mano de aquel que portaba el traje negro un aura negra emanaba. Al alcanzar la hoja, se cuarteo dejando salir una mariposa del color que aquel objeto tenía previamente. – ¡No dejes que escape!

La chica de antifaz no estaba segura de que hacer, pero arrojó su yoyo que se abría al momento de estar cerca del insecto volador.

– ¡Te tengo! – Un brillo blanco se notó en su yoyo que después dejó escapar la mariposa pero ahora de color blanco. – _Bye, bye_ pequeña mariposa.

– Un excelente trabajo. – Mencionó su compañero llegando a su lado.

– Sí. – Recogió el megáfono y lo lanzó sobre sí misma. – ¡ _Miraculous Ladybug_!

Ahora ya sabía cómo sería llamada.

– Wow.

El monstro desapareció para ver a un joven robusto y rudo que ahora era atendido por la chica que anteriormente había sido capturada; los edificios regresaban a la normalidad y todo se limpiaba. Ese era un magnífico poder.

– Ha sido maravilloso. – Le sonrió el rubio. – _My lady_ , perdone el atrevimiento pero, ¿puedo saber su nombre?

– Soy _Ladybug_. – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. – ¿Y usted caballero?

– Llámame _Chat noir_.

" _Está bien Marinette. Tú puedes decirme Chat Noir."_

Una idea fugaz cruzó la mente de la joven mujer. Eso era una locura y una simple coincidencia.

– Por un momento me recordate a alguien. – Expresó sinceramente.

– Creo que prefiero que me recuerde a mí como la persona que soy, no por medio de otros. – Le respondió Chat noir de forma coqueta y seria. – Ya sabes, somos buena pareja…

– No abuses tanto de tu suerte, gatito.

– No lo hago, _my lady_. – Realizó una reverencia para tomar la mano de su compañera. – Espero que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar, pero hasta entonces… – Besó la mano que sostenía. – Este es un recuerdo de mi parte.

El ojiverde retrocedió sin despegar la mirada de _Ladybug_ , al estar lo suficientemente lejos volteó y corrió para luego avanzar más rápido con su vara plateada. Ella estaba sorprendida, para ser su primer día como súper heroína, no estuvo tan mal. Había conseguido un compañero maravilloso y una nueva aventura en su vida.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Yo sé que ustedes ya empiezan a imaginar ciertas cosas con el tema del fic, pero aún falta muchísimo por mencionar, ¿o acaso creerán que juntaré tan fácil a este par? -w- Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D


	3. Conversaciones casuales

¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren muy bien owo Esta vez les traigo un capítulo mucho más corto de lo habitual

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **EL DESTINO NOS UNIÓ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO III**_

 _ **CONVERSACIONES CASUALES**_

Sin darse cuenta, Marinette había dejado de lado los pensamientos de culpabilidad por lo que le había hecho a Nathanaël a sólo pensar en hablar con su amigo virtual, que aunque era parisino como ella, aun no tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo.

En los últimos diseños que había realizado para su clase se imaginaba como debía de ser aquel chico. ¿Se parecería en algo a su compañero de lucha? No estaba segura, pero suponía que la única característica que tendrían en común sería tal vez el cabello rubio; es por ello que su nueva línea de ropa estaba inspirada en un chico imaginario que se encontraba entre _Chat noir_ y _Adrien Agreste_. Ese tipo de suposiciones sonaban lindas y divertidas.

– ¡Hey! ¿Podrías ponerme atención? – Una chica de tez morena pasaba su mano por el frente del rostro de Marinette.

– ¿Eh? – Parpadeo varias veces para después voltear el rostro y ver a su amiga. – Lo siento mucho, Alya. Estaba pensando en un nuevo accesorio que podría combinar con el traje que te mostré recién.

– Tú siempre con la mente ocupada. – Le sonrió de lado.

Alya Césaire era el nombre completo de la acompañante de la peliazul, piel canela, ojos color avellana, cabello castaño largo y ondulado con puntas rojo-naranja. Tenía un característico lunar en la frente que concordaba muy bien con sus anteojos. Ella y Marinette se conocían desde la secundaria, ya que estudiaron juntas y se sentaban cerca fue que se convirtieron en las mejores amigas. La joven morena estudiaba periodismo en la misma universidad que su amiga, pero en un edificio diferente aunque cercano, lo que les permitía verse en sus horas libres para tomar algún bocadillo o platicar.

– Lo siento, pero sabes que el viernes tengo que entregar la línea de ropa que presentaré a fin de cursos. ¿Si podrás ayudarme modelando?

– Sabes que sí. Cada año te ayudo, ¿no es así?

– ¡Te adoro, Alya! – Expresó junto a un fuerte abrazo a las puertas de la cafetería la ojiazul.

Ambas entraron y al instante escucharon un risa aguda, sus miradas se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba justo al centro de la cafetería, en ella estaba sentada una chica de coleta de caballo, rubia y con unos lentes de sol sobre su cabeza, su ropa era de colores blanco y amarillo con detalles en rojo y rosa, a su lado estaba una chica pelinaranja y el resto eran personas que no reconocían fácilmente, pero parecían clones de la rubia, excepto porque ninguno tenía los ojos de color azul cielo. Aquella chica se llamaba Chloé Bourgeois y la chica da su costado era su _"amiga"_ Sabrina Weisz (!), la primera se había autonombrado la reina de la escuela aunque el año anterior no pudo ganar el concurso de belleza de la escuela, y la segunda era la fiel sirvienta de la reina.

Aquella chica había sido compañera de Marinette desde la primaria; incluso ahora había entrado a estudiar la misma carrera que ella, pero sin tener los resultados que ella esperaba. Chloé era bastante buena en el diseño de accesorios, sobre todo si se trataba de zapatos, bolsas y pulseras, aunque todo el trabajo solía hacerlo su sirvienta.

– Ahí está la reina con su _"chacha"_ y su ejército de clones. – Evidenció su amiga de piel morena.

– Lo sé. Ya me imagino lo que estará diciendo. – Comentó algo incómoda la portadora del miraculous de Ladybug.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó curiosa Alya mientras obligaba a su compañera a caminar hacía la larga fila para comprar algo de almorzar.

– Bueno… Ya sabes perfectamente lo del desfile de modas de fin de cursos que solemos hacer nosotros.

– Claro.

– Como te dije, necesitamos conseguir personas que modelen nuestro trabajo. Usualmente ella contrata modelos profesionales y no hay ningún problema, pero esta vez anunció que su novio vendrá a ayudarla.

– ¿Esa cosa tiene novio? – La señaló la estudiante de periodismo discretamente con incredulidad.

– Se supone que sí. Nunca lo he visto, ni se quien sea. – Se cruzó de brazos mientras avanzaban en la fila. – Por lo que lleva diciendo, es más grande que ella, van a cumplir cinco años de relación justo el día del desfile. Igual, ella asegura que es un modelo famoso, pero si así fuera, ¿por qué ella no sale en revistas con él si tanto dice que se aman?

– Creo que está mintiendo.

– No lo sé, a pesar de cómo suela ser ella nunca he visto que mienta por algo de ese estilo.

– Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Y tampoco le conviene que diga algo así si piensa usarlo como modelo. – La muchacha de cabello castaño veía con emoción que el próximo sería su turno para comprar.

– Sería su muerte de alguna manera.

Se quedaron viendo como reía la rubia de la mesa central tratando de buscar alguna muestra de que sus palabras eran mentiras, pero no podrían saberlo, esa chica era buena actuando y no permitiría que la descubriesen tan fácilmente. Su turno llegó y cada una pidió algo diferente para comer.

…

Con todo el pesar del mundo la peliazul se dejó caer a su cama aplastando la bolsita de mano en la que ahora debía de transportar a Tikki, eso hizo que la kwami saliera enseguida de debajo de ella para no morir ahogada. Ninguna dijo nada, pues Marinette ya estaba quedándose dormida debido al cansancio que tenía. Sólo logró dormitar unos minutos hasta que su madre tocó la puerta de su cuarto para avisarle que ya estaba la comida. Seguía cansada, pero tal vez después de comer se recuperaría.

– Que bueno que bajaste, hija. – Habló su madre que estaba sirviendo la comida en los platos. Se parecía mucho a Marinette por el color de cabello y ojos, pero tenía un tono menos rosa en su piel, su cabello era corto, sus ojos rasgados, y claramente más baja que su niña. – Ya está tu plato en la mesa por si quieres empezar.

– Si, gracias mamá. – La joven Dupain tomó asiento a un lado de su padre. – Hola, papá.

– Buenas tardes hija. – Su padre la saludó, dejando de lado la revista de repostería en la que salía en portada. Era un hombre grande, bonachón, con un singular bigote y siempre usando su uniforme blanco. – ¿Ya viste que hicieron un artículo de nuestra tienda?

La muchacha tomó la revista y comenzó a hojearla para llegar al artículo que habían hecho sobre la panadería que sus padres. Aquel lugar fue fundado por sus bisabuelos y heredado hasta llegar a su padre, ese lugar fue el que le permitió conocer a su madre cuando ella llegó como estudiante de intercambio a Paris. Poco a poco fue siendo actualizada y dando la apertura a una combinación de postres chino-franceses que les dio muchísima popularidad en toda Francia; ahora eran un punto de visita obligada para los turistas y los mismos parisinos.

Marinette de vez en cuando ayudaba en aquel lugar que se ubicaba en la parte inferior de su casa, pero ahora había dos chicos que trabajan a la par de sus padres los cuales estaban en su último semestre de gastronomía en la misma universidad en la que estudiaba la hija del jefe de la panadería. Aun así, la joven de ojos azules se dedicaba a diseñar los adornos de algunos posters, renovar el logo del lugar y también se dedicaba a actualizar la página que ella misma había hecho para ayudar a que el lugar tuviera mayor contacto con los clientes.

El artículo se titulaba _"Una herencia dulce que se renueva a diario"_ , era un buen concepto para toda la historia que llevaba aquel lugar para la familia Dupain-Cheng. En el texto continuaba relatando esa misma historia de forma rápida y a continuación mostraba entrevistas con sus pares y los dos trabajadores del lugar, acompañado de fotos de cada uno y de los alimentos que se realizaban en el lugar. En un pequeño globo venían algunas curiosidades sobre la tienda, la que más le llamó la atención fue una donde su padre había mencionado que el logo, diseños de las cajas y de algunos postres eran de su hija, una futura diseñadora de modas que sería reconocida internacionalmente. La chica puso la revista a un costado y abrazó a su padre emocionada por la mención tan hermosa que le hizo en el artículo.

– ¡Gracias papá, eres el mejor! – Acompañó un beso con su agradecimiento.

– No tienes porqué agradecer, hija. – Su risa feliz se escuchaba en todo el lugar. – Yo soy quien debe agradecerte por todo tu trabajo con los diseños que nos ayudaron tanto. ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía hace unos años que las cajas se imprimían con una tinta especial para las que contienen comida!

– Bueno, también fue gracias a que recibimos un curso sobre mejoramientos de la producción. – Intervino su madre llevando los platos con comida a la mesa. – Claro que sin Marinette, no hubiéramos encontrado un lugar mejor donde mandar a imprimir nuestra publicidad y envases.

– Mamá, no exageres.

– Ya vez Marinette, eres una niña muy inteligente. Es una bendición para tu madre y para mí el tener como hija.

– Los amo. – La felicidad que siempre rondaba en ese hogar era inmensa y siempre se demostraba con un abrazo familiar.

Se sentaron a la mesa para comer y continuaron hablando sobre los detalles de la entrevista que había tenido lugar un mes atrás en ese mismo lugar. Al terminar pasaron a la cocina para guardar lo que habían colocado en la mesa, limpiarla y lavar los trastes, durante este momento la plática había cambiado, ahora Marinette llevaba las riendas ya que contaba el progreso de su trabajo para el desfile de modas donde sus padres también participarían. Para este año la peliazul se había inspirado en varios de los productos más populares; para sus padres serían un diseño nuevo de uniforme con sección intercambiable que también tendrá relación con los postres.

Apenas estaban terminando el quehacer cuando se escuchó la campaña de la puerta de la tienda y un par de voces que saludaba al unísono, los dos estudiantes habían llegado para continuar con la jornada laboral. La menor del lugar le indicó a sus progenitores que ella terminaría, así ellos podrían bajar a comenzar a atender el lugar, que seguro ya se estaba llenando. Ambos aceptaron retirándose para dejarla sola, eso le dio la oportunidad de que Tikki la acompañara con una pequeña plática antes de subir a coser los trajes que ya llevaba avanzados.

– Se nota que quieres mucho a tus padres. – Señaló felizmente la criatura roja.

– Bastante. Ellos me han apoyado cientos de veces y lo que ellos tanto me agradecen es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como pago de todos los sacrificios que han hecho por mí.

– Marinette, eres una persona ejemplar. – La kwami se sentó sobre la cabeza de su dueña. – Por eso creo que con el tiempo serás una excelente Ladybug, alguien que los demás puedan apreciar no sólo por salvarles sino también por lo que les puedes enseñar.

– No digas esas cosas, Tikki. – Rio nerviosamente – No creo que sea para tanto.

– Marinette, no dudo que tú eres una persona de buenos valores que fue elegida como Ladybug por su calidad como persona.

– Gracias. – Finalizó con un leve sonrojo. – También esto es por ti.

Ambas féminas rieron dulcemente terminando lo que se debía hacer en la cocina, haciendo que la muchacha subiera a su habitación aun con su diminuta acompañante usando su cabeza como asiento. Observó el reloj de pared que estaba sobre la mesa en la que se observaba su máquina de coser y recién marcaba las cinco en punto, aún era temprano para que aquel chico se conectara virtualmente.

Tomó asiento y lo movió –gracias a las rueditas– para tomar las telas que ya tenía unidas por alfileres; primero las hilvanaría a mano, puesto que quería comprobar que estaban bien las medidas al ponerlas sobre el maniquí que estaba adaptados a la talla de la persona que modelaría esa pieza, cuando hubiese corroborado esa información pasaría a darle la terminación con la máquina para que vinieran después a probarse las prendas. La tela que estaba usando no era realmente frágil o delgada, pero por su textura era fácil que se fuera deshilando, es por ello que prefería tardar un poco más en el proceso en vez de arriesgarse con que se le echara a perder y tuviese que comprar más tela, rehaciendo todo desde cero.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente para la joven modista, todo debido a que amaba lo que hacía dando como resultado que su trabajo llevase todo su amor y pasión para ser los mejores. Se daba pequeños descansos para estirarse, ir por un poco de agua o darle algunas galletas a Tikki que la observaba curiosa.

– Sabes, una de las Ladybug con las que estuve era una hilandera. – Mencionó como dato curioso el pequeño ser.

– ¿Una de las Ladybug? ¿Eso quieres decir que ha habido más?

– Así es, los orígenes de los _Miraculous_ provienen desde las primeras civilizaciones.

– ¿ _Miraculous_?

– Bueno, tú sabes que además de Ladybug existe Chat Noir que son los más poderosos, pero hay otros cinco más que apoyan a los principales. Sus habilidades tienen menos impacto, pero son complementarías entre sí. – Tikki se sentó sobre el aparato que estaba ocupando su usuaria que le prestaba atención. – Los cinco no siempre han convivido con Ladybug o Chat Noir, ellos a veces están en otras partes del mundo o simplemente se encuentran inactivos. Tal vez algún día llegues a conocerlos.

– Eso significaría que tú has vivido por muchos siglos.

– Así es. – Respondió orgullosa.

– Seguro has visto muchas cosas y has vivido en tantas diferentes épocas que debes de tener muchos conocimientos.

– Algo similar. – Una mueca de dibujo en la criatura. – Ya que yo no soy humana, hay muchas cosas que no son mucho de mi interés así que no las recuerdo. Aun así siempre me llama la atención las relaciones que tiene mi portadora.

– Me encantaría que algún día me contaras sobre todas esas cosas que sabes. – Sonrió Marinette volviendo al trabajo.

– Puede que sí, puede que no… – Rio de manera bromista.

– Bueno, ¿te parece si primero me cuentas sobre la chica hilandera?

– ¡Está bien!

Mientras la estudiante trabajaba alegremente, oía con atención las palabras que su reciente amiga le decía sobre una de las anteriores usuarias de su _Miraculous_ haciendo su trabajo aún más ameno de lo que solía ser. Cuando la historia terminó ya eran pasadas de las diez de la noche; como siempre, sus padres no había subido aun de su trabajo en la panadería y ella no había bajado a tomar algo para cenar, apenas se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo exigía comida de verdad y no bocadillos. Bajó, preparó algunos sándwiches, tomó galletas para Tikki (que recién había descubierto que era su alimento favorito y el que le daba mayor energía) y regresó a su habitación para encender la computadora esperando encontrarse a ese chico. Entro al sitio web y ya tenía un par de mensajes de él.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Hola, buenas noches señorita._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Supongo que estará ocupada para no encontrarse aquí ahora. Espero que esté todo en orden y usted se encuentre mejor._

Por un instante le entró un pequeño ataque de ansiedad porque sentí que le había provocado una molestia a su amigo virtual.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _¡Hola! Perdona, el tiempo se me fue haciendo otras cosas._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Hola. No tienes por qué disculparte, no has hecho nada malo. Si no habías podido conectarte será por algo más importante._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Supongo… Estaba trabajando en algunas prendas._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _¿Prendas?_

 _ **Marinete Dupain C.:**_ _¡Sí! ¿Recuerda que te conté que estudio diseño de modas?_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Así es._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Bueno, cada año en el mes de junio realizamos un desfile de modas presentando una línea de ropa inspirada en algo de nuestra vida. Este año me estoy basando en el negocio familiar y desde hace un mes comencé los diseños, ahora ya que tomé las medidas de mis modelos estoy realizando la ropa que usarán._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _¿Sabes lo feliz que suenas?_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Jajajajajaja, sí. El diseño siempre me ha gustado, sobre todo el de ropa y conceptos._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _¿De qué es la tienda de tu familia?_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Es un panadería y pastelería._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _¡Wow! Seguro que todo el tiempo estás comiendo cosas deliciosas._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Jejejejejeje, algo así._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Sabes, espero que algún día tenga la oportunidad de ver alguno de tus diseños. Apuesto a que les pones mucho empeño._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Gracias, aunque no creo que sean tan buenos._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _No debes de menospreciarte, todo buen trabajo tiene sus puntos bueno y malos de eso no hay duda. Pero mientras más practiques tendrá unos más que otros._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Suena a palabras de seminario de motivación, jajajajajajaja._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Mmmmm… Creo que tienes razón. Tal vez deba volverme uno de esos locos que gritan que todo lo puedes._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Ya te imagino._

La sonrisa de la joven se veía iluminada por todas las palabras que se iban mostrando en el monitor, su nuevo amigo sí que la hacía reír de formas únicas tan diferentes al tipo de bromas que tenía con Alya o sus compañeros de estudio.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Por cierto, ¿ya sabes que tengo a un impostor que se hace pasar por mí?_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _¿En serio? ¿Quién? ¿No deberías de demandarlo o algo?_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _No creo, tal vez el alcalde me demande a mí._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Espera, ahora no te entiendo._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Jajajajajajaja. Me refiero al nuevo héroe de Paris, Chat Noir._

Por un segundo parecía no captar la idea, pero como pudo hiló las cosas. Unos días atrás ella, transformada como Ladybug, había tenido una acción heróica junto con otro héroe de traje negro. Unas horas después su amiga Alya había subido un video donde se observaba claramente todo el suceso en que había salvado a Ivan y Mylène, en ese mismo video también se escuchaban los diálogos entre los superhéroes que se anunciaban sus nombres.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _¿El compañero de Ladybug?_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Ese mismo._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Por un momento pensé que serías tú._

Una pequeña mentira.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _¿Y qué pasaría si en realidad yo fuera el verdadero Char Noir?_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Creo que si lo fueras no lo dirías tan fácil._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ Touchè _,_ my lady _. Es usted una excelente detective._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Gracias, muchas gracias._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Bueno, lamento decirle que debo retirarme. Este gato irá a maullar por las calles ahora que es la media noche. Descanse, señorita._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Gracias, yo iré a dormir aunque espero que ese gatito no venga a maullar a mi ventana._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Tal vez lo haga._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _En tus sueños._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Buenas noches._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Igualmente, dulces sueños._

La conexión terminó. La forma en que hoy se había comportado con su amigo virtual le dejó un poco pensativa sobre su deber como Ladybug; sería mejor consultarlo con Tikki.

– Tikki. – Llamó a su compañera que de inmediato salió a su llamado. – Quisiera preguntarte algo.

– ¿Qué pasa Marinette?

– ¿Debería hacer rondas de vigilancia?

– No es algo que se suela hacer, pero los tiempos son diferentes y puede que cuidar la ciudad de noche de vez en cuando no sea tan mala idea.

– Entonces, ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Entiendo que este capítulo pareciera relleno, pero no es tan así. Para avanzar más rápido en la trama posteriormente, necesitaba explicar varias cosas de este _Universo Alterno_ que cree y este tipo de momentos me ayudan. ¿Qué tal les va pareciendo ese fic? Espero que comenten y dejen sus votos. Compartir mi fic me serviría mucho. ¡Gracias a todos y buen día!

 **Sobre la nota de este cap:** Algunos sabrán que Sabrina no tiene un apellido oficial, así que utilicé el apellido de la persona que hace el doblaje de Nathalie en la versión al inglés de la serie :)


	4. Un paso más cerca

¡Lamento muchísimo el retraso! Tuve que trabajar en este capítulo rápidamente, así que lamento si tiene muchos errores n

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **EL DESTINO NOS UNIÓ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO IV**_

 _ **UN PASO MÁS CERCA**_

Viernes. Oficialmente se habían cumplido dos semanas de conocer a su amigo virtual. Aunque eso no era algo que importaba en ese día para Marinette. Aquello que la traía con la cabeza en las nubes se remitía a la entrega de sus bocetos y evidencias de sus diseños originales. Desde que había entrado a la universidad siempre ocurría algo que le retrasaba en sus entregas o que las dañaba, es por ello que sólo pensaba en que todo llegara bien, aunque eso sería un poco difícil.

Aquel día había sido reportado como uno soleado, pero estaba completamente nublado, con lluvia y un fuerte viento. No era opción irse en la motoneta que usualmente conducía para llegar a la escuela, hoy tendría que tomar el metro y asegurarse de ir bien abrigada y de que sus cosas no se mojaran en lo absoluto.

– Marinette. – La nombró su diminuta compañera de habitación. – ¿No crees que el clima cambió drásticamente?

– ¿A qué te refieres Tikki? – No entendía a lo que se refería.

– Bueno, ¿no crees que podría ser una persona _akumatizada_?

– ¿Algo así podría impactar de forma tan fuerte en la ciudad?

– Sí, incluso más.

La joven de ascendencia francesa y china se quedó pensando mientras metía su carpeta de diseños dentro de una bolsa y a su vez, metía ésta en su mochila. Volvió su mirada a la kwami y pensó que no sería justo que pudiese mojarse en su bolsita de mano; tomó una bolsa plástica con un diseño floreado y con gracia la fue recortando hasta que tomó la forma de un impermeable para su pequeña amiga, se lo ofreció y felizmente el ser rojizo se lo colocó.

– Así no me preocuparé tanto porque pesques algún resfriado. – Exclamó satisfecha la muchacha que observaba lo bien que a Tikki le quedaba el plástico.

– ¡Eres increíble Marinette! – Aquel ser mágico se lanzó a abrazarla en la mejilla derecha. – De verdad tienes dotes como diseñadora. Hiciste tanto en tan poco tiempo y sólo con una bolsa de plástico. ¡Muchas gracias, Marinette!

Ambas sonrieron ampliamente. La estudiante se terminó de arreglarle: portaba una gabardina rosada, ceñida al cuerpo que no llegaba más debajo de sus rodillas; debajo tenía una blusa amarillo claro y un pantalón ajustado pero recto de color negro. Al final su calzado era el más llamativo, se trataba de unas botas de lluvia de color amarillo con un estampado de pétalos rosas, rojos y azules. Tomó su mochila rosa pastel y un paraguas amarillo, disponiéndose a bajar a tomar su caja con el almuerzo –puesto que ya había desayunado– no sin antes permitir que Tikki se metiera en su abrigo.

Se retiró de su hogar con precaución de que nada de lo que portaba se mojase de mas, al llegar a las escaleras que la llevaban al subterráneo bajó con mucho cuidado para no resbalarse. Todo fue tranquilo, incluso cuando se subió a aquel enorme transporte pues había salido temprano para evitar la hora pico. El trayecto no era muy largo, sólo unos siete estaciones, lo cual equivalía a alrededor de quince a veinte minutos.

Parece que todo iba perfecto gracias a la cautela con que se desplazaba hacia su destino, pero claro algo malo, en algún momento, tenía que pasarle. Justo al salir de la estación, una limusina no muy grande de color negro pasó a gran velocidad lo que causó que no sólo ella, sino también las personas cercanas, fueran empapadas de pies a cabeza por aquel conductor imprudente. Aunque hubo un detalle, casi al instante la ventana trasera del vehículo descendió, dejando entrever una cabellera rubia que al parecer pertenecía a un joven que gritó _"lo siento"_ a las personas de ahí, ¿pero qué importaba? El mal ya estaba hecho.

Trató de no molestarse demasiado y apresurarse a llegar a la escuela para revisar que las hojas de papel que tenían gran valor no se hubieran mojado. Si algo así hubiese pasado aún tenía un respaldo digital en su computadora, su correo, en el celular de Alya y en la nube. Más valía repartir mil copias que seguir arriesgando su calificación y habilidades.

El trayecto a la escuela fue relativamente bueno, excepto porque justo en la entrada del edificio de artes (el cual estaba anexo al de moda y diseño) se encontró con Nathanaël que parecía que quería ayudarle, pero simplemente prefirió ignorarlo e ir a la oficina de su jefa de carrera. Al llegar frente a la puerta que citaba claramente _"Clarisse Bustier – Jefa de diseño de modas y alta costura"_ , tocó y fue invitada a pasar.

– Perdón por interrumpir, Miss Bustier. – Habló al entrar apenada la estudiante.

– No te preocupes. – La catedrática levantó la mirada y vio el gran desastre que era Marinette. – ¿Qué te pasó?

– De camino a la universidad un automóvil me salpicó.

– ¡Marinette, déjame conseguirte algo de ropa! – Anunció poniéndose de pie. – Necesitas secarte ese cabello, sería bueno que pidiera una secadora a las chicas de belleza.

– No se preocupe Miss Bustier, traje ropa extra por lo de la presentación de mis diseños a la clase. – Colocó su mochila en la silla más cercana y sacó una bolsa plástica con ropa perfectamente doblada. – ¿Cree que pueda justificarme la falta a mi primera clase y me pueda cambiar aquí?

– ¡Claro, querida! – Caminó alrededor de la habitación bajando algunas cortinas para evitar que alguien viese a la parisina. – Aun así, iré por la secadora. Cambiate mientras.

– Muchas gracias.

La mujer salió del lugar, casi enseguida la ojiazul soltó un fuerte suspiró que pareció ser una señal para que Tikki saliera de su gabardina.

– Tienes una muy buena profesora.

– Si, es lo bueno. – La más grande vio a su amiguita con una gota de agua correr por entre sus grandes ojos. – ¿Te mojaste Tikki? ¡Lo siento mucho!

– Je, je, je, je, je. No es nada Marinette, el impermeable que me diste me sirvió mucho. – Se quitó el líquido del rostro. – Esto sólo cayó del gorrito.

Ambas se sonrieron para después retirarse ambas sus abrigos. La diseñadora colgó su gabardina en una percha junto al abrigo de su jefa, revisó que tanto se había mojado y ensuciado. No era tanto como lo pensaba, pero sería mejor no dejarse la ropa mojada o podría enfermarse. Sin muchos problemas cambió sus prendas por una blusa rosa pastel de botones que metió dentro de unos pantalones negros a la cintura con un trazo de pierna ancha, cambió sus botas por unos zapatos blancos de agujetas; en la cintura y muñeca portaba dos accesorios amarillos a juego y al final, sobre todo esto, se colocó una chaqueta negra de manga tres cuartos. Con todo eso se veía bastante profesional pero sin dejar su toque tierno que tanto la caracterizaba.

La maestra llegó poco después con el aparato de aire caliente, ayudó a la jovencita a secarse el cabello y le dijo que podía dejar sus prendas mojadas en la oficina, ella se encargaría de secar sus botas plástica y su gabardina para que cuando se retirará no tuviera frio o se mojase nuevamente.

Marinette agradeció propiamente para luego retirarse. Avanzó con algo de prisa por los pasillos, las presentaciones de los trabajos comenzaban oficialmente a las 9:20 a.m. Le quedaban alrededor de diez minutos que aprovecharía comprando un café en una máquina expendedora que estaba en el pasillo que separaba el edificio de arte con el de modas. Esperando a que se preparara su celular timbró, había olvidado quitarle el sonido; mejor que hubiese sonando ahora y no mientras las presentaciones o le hubiesen llamado la atención. Desbloqueó el aparato y observó tres mensajes: uno de en la aplicación de mensajería rápida que correspondía a Alya, un sms que se sorprendió al ver que provenía del número de Nathanaël y por último uno en el chat de la red social que usaba que provenía de _Chat Noir Agreste_. No revisó ninguno más allá de la previsualización que le daba su celular. Al final los tres tenían un objetivo similar, desearle éxito en la actividad que le esperaba hoy.

De la máquina se escuchó un pitido, tomo el café caliente que bebió enseguida y sonrió al caminar hacía la sala que correspondía.

 _ **. . .**_

La presentación fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Los profesores la felicitaron por el concepto que había usado y los diseños simples pero con gran significado que había realizado, aunque lo que más les agradó fue que cada diseño estaba realizado para cada uno de sus modelos, por lo que explotó las cualidades físicas de cada uno. Esa fue una de las razones del porque Chloé casi hace una rabieta, a ella no la había elogiado de la misma forma a pesar de que sus diseños también era lindos, pero eran demasiado sobrios y se enfocaban en demasía a los accesorios que portaban.

En ese momento ya era la hora de la comida, por lo que llamó a Alya para verla en la cafetería. Ella estaba más cerca así que mientras haría fila para comprar los debidos alimentos. Aún faltaba un par de metros para llegar pero podía escuchar perfectamente gritos agudos que provenían de la cafetería, corrió pensando que se trataba de algún problema que Ladybug debería de resolver, pero al entrar se dio cuenta que eran cientos de chicas rodeando la mesa de Chloé y gritando. ¿Qué era eso que las hacía chillar tan agudo?

Como pudo se puso de puntitas y sólo atinó ver una cabellera rubia que pertenecía a un chico y junto, la característica cola de caballo de su compañera de clase que tan mal le caía. ¿Ese tipo sería acaso su novio?

– ¿Así que tú también vas a hacerte fan del novio de Chloé?

– ¡Alya! – Anunció la joven diseñadora. – ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera sabía que se trataba del tipo de su mentira.

– Pues parecer ser que no era una mentira. – La morena tomó del brazo a su amiga y la jaló a la fila que era corta pues casi todos estaban entretenidos con la mesa central. – El chico resulta ser estudiante de la universidad, si no me equivoco estudia una ingeniería y al mismo tiempo trabaja como modelo.

– Que raro. Si hubiese alguien así en la escuela, ¿no sería siempre acosado?

– Según lo que me dijeron sus compañeras casi no asiste a clases debido a su trabajo, pero saca muy buenas calificaciones. – La aprendiz de periodista sacó una libreta de notas. – No tiene muchos amigos. Conoce a toda la familia Bourgeois desde que era niño. Su padre es un diseñador muy reconocido. Parece ser que Chloé ha sido su única…

– No creo que saber todo eso tenga alguna relevancia para mí. – Dijo en seco Marinette mientras llegaba frente a la cajera. – Será un paquete dos con té de frambuesa, por favor. ¿Alya?

– Yo quiero el cuatro con un refresco de cola.

La señora recibió el pago que había indicado y justo cuando el par de chicas pasaba a la sección en que les entregaban la charola con la comida, se escuchó la voz de Chloé que pedía la atención de todos los presentes para anunciar que su novio participaría como su modelo en la pasarela de fin de cursos. Las voces de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Marinette solo rodó los ojos y le indicó a Alya que se fueran a la mesa más alejada de ese círculo para intentar comer en paz.

Ambas comieron algo más deprisa de lo usual, pues no les agradaba mucho todo el ruido formado en tan pequeño lugar. Ni siquiera podían ir a comer afuera como a veces lo hacía, ya que continuaba lloviendo y, tal vez, más fuerte en comparación a la mañana.

Al salir tras entregar los trastos vacíos, se separaron ya que aún tenían actividades que realizar. La muchacha de pelo negro con luces azules fue en dirección la oficina donde por la mañana dejó parte de sus cosas, las recogió agradeciendo a su jefa de carrera y se dispuso a ir a uno de los _atelier_ (!) que correspondía al diseño de accesorios. Llegó sin problemas pues casi no había personas en los pasillos, algo que le extraño por un instante pero luego recordó el tema del novio de Chloé, por lo que esa idea le pasó rápidamente.

Se fue a una de las mesas del fondo, colocó sus pertenencias a un costado de donde trabajaría y fue a abrir uno de los _lockers_ que estaba al frente del salón. Sacó el material con que iba a trabajar y su proyecto actual: el calzado que estaba diseñando para el traje que Alya portaría en el desfile. Sólo podía hacerlo en la escuela, ya que en casa no tenía los recursos necesarios para realizar la horma de aquel par de zapatillas. Esta era la parte más trabajosa para ella.

Mientras se disponía a comenzar el trabajo un enorme estruendo se escuchó en el edificio en que estaba, la luz se fue y poco después se escucharon montones de gritos de chicos y chicas, muy diferentes a los que estuvo escuchando mientras comía.

– ¡Marinette! – Su kwami había salido de su mochila e iba donde ella.

– Entiendo. – Corrió a cerrar la puerta del salón y se dispuso a transformarse.

Lógicamente no podía salir por la puerta principal, así que con cuidado salió por una de las pequeñas ventanas que daban hacía uno de los campos traseros de dicha institución. Casi enseguida pudo observar cuál era el problema, una chica con dos coletas blancas entre blanco y morado, vestido morado, botas blancas y un paraguas morado que le permitía sacar rayos; ella estaba atacando las instalaciones.

– ¿Dónde estás Mireille? – Llamaba con voz burlona la supervillana.

– No sé quién sea Mireille, pero será mejor que abandones la idea _princesa de hielo_. – Esa voz pertenecía a Chat Noir que usó su vara para golpear a la joven.

– ¡Estúpido gato! – Gritó ella en el suelo. Su sombrilla se abrió y una fuerte corriente de aire sacó volando al rubio. – ¡ _Stormy Wheater_ se vengará!

– ¡Chat noir! – Gritó Marinette transformada corriendo hacia él. – ¿Estás bien?

– _My lady_ , estoy bien siempre que tu estés trabajando conmigo.

Ladybug no quería extender mucho la pelea, pues aun debía de terminar su trabajo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella, pero fue alejada de la misma forma que su compañero. Mala idea. Tenía que pensar en algo.

La joven malvada había subido al techo donde estaban las instalaciones de la radio de la universidad, tal vez eso la ayudaría a vencerla.

– Sígueme gatito.

– Como tú ordenes.

Ella subió con ayuda de su yoyo y el sólo se limitó en trepar con ayuda de sus garras aquel edificio de apenas tres pisos de altura. Llegando, la heroína uso su habilidad especial la cual le otorgó un _slime_ (!) moteado, le pareció muy lógico lo que tenía que hacer. Stormy Wheater se comenzó a elevar muy cerca de la torre de radio con el objetivo de crear un tornado que arrasara con la ciudad, como respuesta Ladybug subió a su altura y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, lanzó aquella cosa pegajosa directo a los ojos de la chica.

– ¡Ahora! – Le gritó a su compañero mientras se soltaba de la estructura.

– ¡ _Cataclysm_!

El chico gatuno colocó su garra derecha sobre toda la estructura metálica, causando que cayera sobre la chica. No llegó a aplastarla, pues la caída del gran objeto fue detenida por un pequeño cuarto que también estaba en el techo; aun así el impacto hizo que la malvada soltara el parasol y este fuera a dar directo a los pies de la mariquita que no tardó en destruirlo para purificar al lepidóptero que salía. Se acercó a la joven que parecía inconsciente para quitarle el objeto que conjuró, siendo enseguida arrojado al aire mientras ella recitaba _"Miraculous Ladybug"_.

– ¡Lo hicimos! – Afirmó Chat Noir abrazando con emoción a su compañera.

– Sí. Gracias por la ayuda, pero ahora es momento de regresar.

– Pero…

– Nos veremos otro día.

El cielo comenzaba a despejarse y junto a aquellas nubes que partían, aquel joven tan feliz veía como su _lady_ se marchaba a algún lado de esa universidad.

– Espera, ¿eso significa… Que ella también estudia aquí?

Al regresar de nuevo al taller no escuchó ningún ruido por los pasillos y mucho menos parecía que en aquel sitio hubiese entrado alguien. Su transformación terminó, permitiéndole ver a su kwami que se mostraba muy feliz.

– ¡Has hecho un excelente trabajo Marinette!

– No es para tanto, Tikki. – Respondió un poco sonrojada ante el halago. – Sólo hice lo que debía hacer.

– Sabes que no es así. – Danzaba la rojiza alrededor de la chica que recogía sus cosas y acomodaba todo de regreso al locker. – Trabajaste en conjunto con Chat Noir de forma excelente. ¡Ustedes se han logrado complementar muy bien en tan poco tiempo!

– En serio, no exageres. – Casi se tropieza por la emoción que los comentarios le causaban. – Es que él me entiende bien y… ¡Esas cosas!

– Vamos, debes aceptar que esta pelea ha estado muy bien.

– Algo así. – Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras regresaba a la mesa para tomar su mochila y bolso adicional. – ¡Auch!

– ¿Te lastimaste Marinette?

– Creo que sí. – Se tocó el tobillo izquierdo que se encontraba inflamado. – Fue mala idea saltar de tan alto.

– Marinette, debes de recordar que aunque tus habilidades y fuerzas aumentan cuando te transformas, tu cuerpo también tendrá ciertos límites si no te entrenas.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que haga ejercicio? – Más que una pregunta, era algo que reprochaba.

– Necesitas tener una buena condición si quieres resistir todo lo que vendrá.

El eco de su suspiro se escuchó por todo el sitio. No era muy adepta a ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía razón. Después de todo no quería sufrir heridas graves o muy notorias que haría que las personas que quería y estaban a su alrededor se preocupasen de más, y esos riesgos los disminuiría con aquel consejo.

Tomó sus pertenencias y salió del lugar. Cómo lo había supuesto, todo mundo se había retirado lo cual permitía observar el inmueble del tamaño que era realmente. Caminar le causaba molestia por ello cogeaba, como una manera de no poner tanto peso en su herida. Con cuidado logró salir hacía el departamento de arte y así poder partir con uno de los tantos accesos de la universidad; cuando llegó al lugar observó que esa salida estaba cerrada, por lo que tuvo que ir a la principal ubicada tres edificios más adelante en la sección de contaduría.

En aquel camino pudo observar que una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer a pesar del sol que ya casi comenzaría a ocultarse. Llegando al fin a la salida sacó su paraguas amarillo y se dispuso a retirarse caminando con cuidado.

– ¡Disculpe!

Era la voz de un chico. Ella volteó su cuerpo al lugar de donde provenía la voz y ante sus ojos un muchacho bien parecido con cabellera rubia, se acercaba a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba. Portaba un traje blanco, casi impecable, con una camisa negra con botones amarillos, verdes y morados. ¿Quién era?

– ¡Lo siento mucho! – Se disculpó al estar frente a ella.

– ¿Ah? – No entendía nada en absoluto.

– Tú eras la chica que mojó mi chofer mientras salía del subterráneo, ¿o me equivoco?

Marinette hizo un pequeño puchero con ese comentario, ¡todo fue culpa de ese insensible! Bueno, de su chofer, que era casi lo mismo.

– Sí, pero no fui sólo yo.

– Lo sé. Y en verdad lo siento. – El joven se rascaba la nuca, apenado. – ¿Cómo puedo recompensarte?

– No tienes por qué hacerlo. – Y era la verdad. – Está bien con que me hayas recordado e intentases disculparte personalmente. Es un buen detalle.

De alguna forma el joven se quedó estupefacto permitiendo a la franco-china ver como sus mechones de cabello iban perdiendo forma, puesto que las gotas de la suave lluvia recorrían todo el trayecto que su pelo iba formando para que descendiera al suelo. Por ello se acercó un paso a él y le extendió la sombrilla para que ambos se cubriesen.

– Sé que ya estas algo mojado, pero así evitaremos que sea aún mayor la empapada que tendrás.

– Gra-gracias. – Parece que su nuevo conocido tartamudeo.

– ¡Mi amor! – Una voz chillona había interrumpido.

Se trataba de Chloé quien era acompañada por una sirvienta que cargaba un enorme paraguas blanco. Ella al ver a Marinette hizo mala cara y se lanzó a los brazos del chico que casi perdía el equilibro.

– ¿Qué haces con ella? – Dijo con cólera y lágrimas de cocodrilo, la rubia.

– Me estaba disculpando con ella, ya que en la maña…

– ¡No tienes nada de que disculparte con esta panadera! – Lo interrumpió para reprenderlo. – ¡Lo que haya pasado seguro es **su** __ **culpa**!

– Chloé, pero…

– ¡Nada! – Volteó a ver a su enemiga. – Será mejor que no te acerques a mi novio.

– Ni siquiera sabía que era tu novio. – Respondió de forma seca la peliazul.

– Como si te fuera a creer. – Se cruzó de brazos la rubia. – Seguro pensabas que podrías pedirle mis diseños para copiar algo y mejorar tu horrible colección.

– Cree lo que quieras Chloé. Create tus propias películas mentales y ve a llorar con tu padre y tu novio.

– Tú… – Chilló molesta la contraría.

– No necesitó nada de ti, así que como te dije cree lo que quieras. Yo me voy de aquí.

– ¿Pero que le pasa a esa tipa? – La chica popular veía como su rival se alejaba sin voltear atrás – ¡Me las vas a pagar maldita tonta!

– Cálmate, Chloé. – Intervino el joven modelo. – Estas exagerando las cosas.

– Pero Adrien…

– Creeme, no pasa nada.

Aquel joven la calmó con un beso rápido en los labios y un abrazo por el hombro a aquella mujer que se suponía se trataba de su amante. Aun así no podía evitar quitar la mirada de aquel paraguas amarillo que se alejaba por las calles de Paris.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

¡Dios! Siento que he escrito muy poco XD Sólo son nueve cuartillas de texto, no me siento muy satisfecha con ellos, pero bueno… :'v Vamos a los puntos que dejé marcados para poder explicarlos mejor owo

1\. Clarisse Bustier como jefa de carrera. Bueno, invente el nombre de Miss Bustier, ya que en la serie original sólo se conoce su apellido. Por otro lado la marco como jefa de carrera ya que ella es la encargada de hacerse cargo de profesores y alumnos que estén cursando sólo esa licenciatura. Ese término es muy común por lo menos en las universidades mexicanas.

2\. ¿Por qué no describí los diseños de Marinette? Bueno, he estado trabajando en los dibujos de cada ropa, cuando llegué el capítulo con el desfile de modas colocaré las imágenes con cada uno de los diseños :3 Es por eso que aún no los describo :B

3\. Atelier: Es una forma francesa de llamarle a un taller. Son talleres de uso para artes o diseño de modas, pero todos se enfocan a un término más artesanal.

4\. El slime: En Latinoamérica lo conocen como _"moco de gorila"_ y en otros sitios tengo entendido que le llaman _"goma"_ simplemente. Les sugiero que lo googleen para que ustedes mismos lo vean porque yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo describirlo.

5\. Si alguno de ustedes vio _How I met you mother_ entenderán el detallito del paraguas amarillo XD No se preocupen, será la única referencia :B

Y… ¡eso es todo! Espero verlos pronto en otro capítulo ;) No olviden votar, comentar y compartir :D ¡Saludos a todos!


	5. Quiero conocerte

Después de un montón de dramas que tuve en estos días, he podido dedicarme a escribir el nuevo capítulo uvu)r Disfrútenlo

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **EL DESTINO NOS UNIÓ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO V**_

 _ **QUIERO CONOCERTE**_

Si, estaba molesta con la actitud de Chloé y su novio. ¿Qué se creía esa rubia? ¡Ah! Con tan poco podía exasperarla y eso la llevó a caminar rápido a su hogar sin tomar en cuenta que venía con una pequeña lesión en el tobillo, igualmente ni lo recordó hasta que se tropezó en las escaleras que le permitían subir al ático de la casa que era su habitación desde pequeña.

– Ok, creo que debo de calmarme… – Anunció dejando salir a Tikki de donde la llevaba. – Perdón si te lastimaste o algo por venir de forma tan brusca.

– No me paso nada, ¿tú estás bien? – Me preguntó mi amiguita.

– No mucho, pero no debo de perder la compostura con alguien como ella.

Tras acomodar sus cosas en su zona de trabajo, se acostó boca arriba en su cama para ver su teléfono celular como si esperase algo. No lo encontró y un gran suspiro se escuchó. La kwami roja volaba sobre ella tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba con su portadora, pero no podía adivinar que era hasta que Marinette cambió de posición y comenzó a grabar un audio en el chat que solía usar.

– _Chat, quiero conocerte…_

– ¡Marinette!

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Sólo es una persona que conoces por internet, no tiene fotos ni nada similar en su perfil. – Le pellizco una mejilla. – ¡Podría ser peligroso!

– No importa.

La azabache se quedó viendo la pantalla esperando que apareciera una respuesta, si la pantalla se apagaba ella la volvía a encender para no perder ni un segundo en cuanto él le respondiera. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando, pero apareció para al fin escribirle algo.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _No creo que sea lo mejor, princesa._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _¿Por qué?_

Frente a su pantalla, la chica estaba haciendo un puchero por el rechazo que estaba obteniendo.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Hoy pude verte de lejos en la universidad._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me saludaste?_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Fue mientras todos huían._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Pero yo no…_

Un momento, nadie debía de saber que ella era Ladybug. Borró lo que llevaba y cambio lo que quería decirle.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _¡Oh cierto! Sí, no era momento para saludos._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Lo imagino._

Bueno, si la vio en ese momento quiere decir que no era su compañero de lucha o eso era lo que parecía.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _¿Tú estás bien?_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Chat noir nos protegió con sus magníficas habilidades._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Parece que admiras mucho a ese gato._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _¡Claro! Él es magnífico. Bueno, no tanto como Ladybug, pero también es un excelente superhéroe._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Creo que sí lo es._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _LOL._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Quería contarte algo._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _¿Qué cosa?_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Me fue muy bien en la entrega de mis diseños, también en la revisión de cómo va el trabajo. No importó que un auto me empapara por completo en la mañana o que tuviera un enfrentamiento absurdo con mi "enemiga"._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _¿Enemiga?_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Sólo es una chica que me cae mal y que realmente no soporto. Siempre hemos sido un tipo de rivales, pero pues no es algo realmente malo o eso es lo que creo. Bueno, hoy me culpó de un montón de cosas mientras hablaba con su novio al cual yo no conocía._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _¿Y qué piensas del chico?_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Bueno, creí que era igual que su novia, pero parece ser un poco más agradable que ella. Aun así, su actitud me parece extraña._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Jajajajaja, interesante._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Por nada en especial. Cierto, nunca te he dicho que eres bastante linda. Siempre sonríes de forma muy honesta en tus fotos, eso me hace creer que eres una chica en quien se puede confiar de primera mano._

La universitaria sintió un vuelco al corazón, que su rostro comenzaba a arder y cómo el deseo de conocerlo aumentaba de a poco con esa conversación.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Creo que todo esto me da pena._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Lo siento, pero es lo que me hace pensar lo que veo en tu perfil._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Gracias, supongo._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _No supongas, es la verdad._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Chat…_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Mande._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _De verdad quiero saber más de ti, quiero conocerte._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Y lo harás con el tiempo…_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _¿Por qué no ahora?_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Lo haces ahora. Ver a alguien de frente no significa que podrás conocerle; además, cada que hablamos sabes más de mí y esa es la forma más honesta en la que podrías conocer a alguien como yo._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Perdón._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _No tienes que disculparte._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Vale…_

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Bueno, ¿qué te parece si iniciamos una sesión de preguntas y respuestas para conocernos al estilo que más te guste?_

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _¡Me encantaría!_

Las preguntas fueron desde cosas simples como la razón de porque estudiaban cada quien su respectiva licenciatura, que era lo que más preferían comer hasta sus gustos más simples. Le preguntó sobre su fecha de nacimiento, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que este sería unos días después de la pasarela escolar y eso le preocupaba un poco, ya que pensaba que no podría darle un presente apropiado. Lo poco que le cuestionó sobre su físico sonaba a un príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas infantiles, pero esa imagen mental no la alejaba de la perfección como persona que aseguraba que él podía poseer.

Tikki sólo observaba como el tiempo avanzaba, sin que a su compañera se acordara hasta de que tenía ciertas necesidades como comer o algo tan simple como parpadear. Sólo sonreía, suspiraba y reía frente a la pequeña pantalla de su móvil. La kwami roja sólo decidió tomar una siesta hasta que los jóvenes se despidieras y así Marinette le prestará atención, ella ya quería comer sus deseadas galletas.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Sé que está conversación es maravillosa princesa, pero ya es pasada de la media noche y estoy algo cansado._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Lo siento, fue mi culpa._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Claro que no, es un placer conversar con una mujer tan interesante y divertida como tú._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Gracias._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Gracias a ti._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Descansa y sueña lindo._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Igualmente, hasta luego._

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ _Hasta luego._

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Por cierto, pronto nos conoceremos en persona._

Esas últimas palabras dejaron sorprendida a la joven que sintió como su estómago se revolvía fuerte, intento responderle pero notó que ya se había desconectado. Le daba algo de pena dejarle un mensaje, así que simplemente dejó que un montón de preguntas inundaran su cabeza y que el nerviosismo le llevase a que tuviera pequeños temblores en sus brazos.

– ¡Tikki, tikki! – Llamó la parisina a su amiguita. – ¿Dónde estás?

– ¿Qué pasa? – Escuchó como respuesta.

La mencionada estaba acostada en las telas que la joven aspirante a diseñadora profesional tenía en su zona de trabajo. Como pudo se levantó y se dirigió a donde la llamaban, mientras bostezaba tallando sus enormes ojos.

– ¡Chat dijo que nos conoceremos pronto!

– Pero tú ya conocer a Chat Noir. – Dijo obviando las cosas.

– Ese Chat no. – Expresó con un mohín. – Chat Agreste, Adrien, mi amigo de internet.

– Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso, pero si tú dices que está bien sólo me queda creerte.

– ¡Estoy muy emocionada! – Parece que había ignorado lo último que Tikki le dijo.

– Y yo estoy con mucha hambre.

– Lo siento.

Bajó rápidamente por algo para ella y para aquel ser pequeño que tanto apreciaba. Intentó hacerlo silenciosamente, pero la felicidad que le traía aquella plática le hizo olvidar el hacer el resto de las cosas con cuidado para que no le llamasen la atención. Aunque no fue tan grave, después de todo no había cenado nada por hablar con _él_.

Mientras tanto, en una enorme mansión de Paris un joven rubio observaba la luna desde su cama. Había estado chateando con una chica mientras realizaba sus rutinas de ejercicios, por lo que recientemente había salido de darse una rápida ducha sólo portando su respectivo bóxer que se asomaba por un pantalón gris de pijama. Junto a él, un pequeño ser comía felizmente una gran rebanada de queso. Aquel chico se levantó sin apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo celeste mientras recitaba con voz tenue: _"Espero que cuando me conozcas no te decepciones, Marinette."_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Lamento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho (sobre todo con ese final) a pesar de que fuese corto.

Aprovechando el espacio agradezco a todos mis nuevos suscriptores, aquellos que ahora le han dado la oportunidad a mis trabajos, los que compartes, comentan y votan. ¡Muchas gracias! Realmente me hace muy feliz todo esto. Estaré aún más feliz si me siguen apoyando en el resto de mis proyectos, los actuales y los futuros.

No tengo nada más que decirles, por lo que me despido para trabajar en otras cosillas ;) ¡Saludos y buen día!


	6. Modelo gatuno

Estos días han sido un martirio y no he podido pensar en una buena continuación :'( Sufro por ello, así que espero que este capítulo no los decepcione.

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **EL DESTINO NOS UNIÓ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO VI**_

 _ **MODELO GATUNO**_

Sábado por la tarde. Los jóvenes parisinos ocupaban esos momentos para salir con sus amigos o sus parejas, para comprar o sólo para descansar de la vida escolar; pero ese no era el caso para Adrien Agreste, una joven promesa del modelaje.

Se encontraba en las cercanías de la Iglesia de Notre Dame realizando una sesión fotográfica de lo más reciente que había diseñado su padre; algo inspirado en uno de los nuevos héroes parisinos, Chat Noir. Todas las prendas tenían un cierto aire de misterio, ya que habían maquillado al joven de tal forma que parecía tener un antifaz cubriendo parte de su cara.

Cientos de jóvenes damas estaban alrededor de la zona que tuvo que ser custodiada por policías para evitar algún desastre. Gritaban el nombre del chico, quien de vez en cuando las saludaba con una amplia sonrisa gatuna, producto del papel que estaba interpretando para ese trabajo.

– ¡Muy bien! – Anunció el fotógrafo de acento italiano. – Bajemos la intensidad de las luces de los costados y enfoquémonos en las delanteras, quiero que luzcan esas hermosas esmeraldas.

El conjunto que modelaba justo ahora consistía en una playera blanca con el estampado de un cascabel; sobre ella llevaba una chamarra de piel, similar a la de un motociclista, pero con un gorro con orejas de gato, el forro era verde oscuro y la parte de fuera negra cosida con hilo gris, remarcando las costuras. Un pantalón azul marino ajustado remarcaba sus piernas fuertes y para darle un toque provocativo para cualquier muchacha, en una de las bolsas traseras estaba una huella rosa, como si una gatita le estuviera tocando los glúteos. Finalmente, el look se complementaba con unas botas negras con detalles en platino, que buscaban darle un toque desgastado al calzado.

Una tras otra de las fotografías iba saliendo bien, pero se sentía que faltaba algo.

– Espera. – Imploró el artista de la lente. – ¿Hay algo complementario de esta colección?

– Bueno… – Adrien no quería ser muy sincero con eso, ya que seguro no le iba a hacer sentir cómodo.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Todos pensaron que quien habló fue la chica de vestuario, pero al girar la mirada todos vieron a una rubia de coleta alta. – ¡Y esa soy yo!

Se trataba de la novia del modelo. Sin dar tiempo a mayores palabras, ella ya estaba entrando al plató con un cambio de vestimenta que hacía juego con el de su pareja. Una chamarra de tipo torera en color rosa, con gorro y orejas de gato; una blusa tank top amarilla con un cascabel blanco; un pantalón pesquero de mezclilla azul con una huella verde en la parte trasera, y finalmente unos zapatos de tipo ballerina en tono rosa y salpicaduras amarillas.

Formaban parte de un hermoso contraste de ropa, pero frente a la cámara no creaban la química que el técnico esperaba. No había mucho más, así que continuó con su trabajo a pesar de que las fans estaban mostrando un poco de desprecio por la pareja de su ídolo.

Cuando se podía, Adrien daba algún suspiro. Resignado a trabajar con su novia que no era realmente la mejor modelo que pudiese haber y también por las malas caras o palabras que sus seguidoras estaban teniendo en esa situación. Le incomodaba mucho. Más de lo que su rostro expresaba, después de todo estaba interpretando su papel de chico bueno como cada día lo hacía. Es por ello que, internamente, rogaba porque algún akuma volviera a aparecer en la cercanía haciendo que este trabajo terminara y así poder volver a ver a Ladybug. Por lo menos ella parecía entenderlo más.

– ¡Adrien, reacciona! – Fue reprendido por el fotógrafo.

– L-lo siento. – Se disculpó para tomar a Chloé entre sus brazos y darse la vuelta, simulando que se retiraban.

– ¡Buena idea!

A pesar de que ella no le gustaba que fuera él quien llevara las riendas de la relación y mucho menos de ese trabajo, se quedó callada cuando la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla en una típica escena de amor parisina.

En un instante sus ojos se desviaron al finalizar aquel fugaz beso. Por ese pequeño segundo le pareció ver a Marinette caminando cerca de ahí con dos jóvenes morenos. Él ya sabía que esa joven que había menospreciado su amante, era la misma con la que se comunicaba cada noche por internet. Hacía apenas un mes la había agregado como una forma de conocer a otras personas, aunque sólo fuese de una forma virtual.

Aquella chica de cabello azul marino era muy diferente a todas las que alguna vez había conocido en su vida. Le recordaba tanto a su compañera de batallas, que, si en algún momento diera indicios de ser la misma persona, no dudaría en dejar a Chloé y darse la oportunidad de conocerla más a fondo. Aunque, siendo sinceros, esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Claro, la hija del alcalde no era del todo mala pero sus caprichos y berrinches podían convertirse en un martirio cuando él se sentía más sólo. Solía ser demasiado egocéntrica e incluso envidiosa con las propias cosas que él tenía, al grado de que por ello eran capaces de pelearse. Su carácter era sumamente temperamental y no estar de acuerdo con ella le aseguraba tener varios días de quejas sobre cualquier cosa. Difícil de complacer en todos los sentidos y una joven mimada de primera.

Era cierto que él la quería. Mucho. Pero esa relación no era la que él quería y mucho menos esperaba. Las cosas estaban así sólo porque en su adolescencia había creído estar enamorado de la muchacha al recibir una caja de chocolates en San Valentín, unos que ella había con ayuda de una de las cocineras del hotel que su padre administraba. No eran muy buenos, pero era algo que por primera vez ella intentó hacer pensando en otro; aquello hizo saltar al corazón del joven Agreste y no dudo en pedirle una oportunidad. Después de eso los detalles por parte de ambos aumentaron, pero así fue que también disminuyeron y se centraron sólo en cosas materiales, nada que fuese hecho con anhelo de uno para otro.

De algún modo eso era triste se viera por donde se viera. Pero no había mucho que hacer. Adrien sólo había idealizado a la fémina como la mujer perfecta, y por el miedo de quedarse sólo a tan corta edad, prefería callar y seguirle el juego a ella, sacrificando su verdadera felicidad por cumplir lo que otros dicen. Aunque eso no sólo lo hacía con Chloé… También estaba la situación con su padre, aunque eso era algo más viejo y complicado.

Al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos y actuando de forma automática, el trabajo había terminado. No se cambió de ropa, mucho menos quiso quedarse a la selección de las mejores fotografías. Jaló a Chloé a la limusina y la dejó en el hotel de su padre que también era el hogar de la joven y su padre. Se atrevió a despedirse de ella en el lobby de aquel lugar, pero fue tan seco que ella se mostró sumamente molesta. No le tomó importancia y pidió ser llevado directo a su hogar.

Estaba algo lejos de su hogar y el tráfico era horriblemente lento, necesitaba calmarse un poco de sus pensamientos, poner los pies en la tierra y sabía quién era la persona indicada.

– _Marinette…_ – Su voz grave susurró aquel delicado nombre. – _Marinette._ – Volvió a pronunciarlo. Era un calmante para su alma.

Buscó su celular en sus bolsillos, pero notó que no lo llevaba encima. Tuvo que rebuscar en la maleta que llevaba sus pertenencias y la ropa con la que había ido a trabajar y no se había vuelto a colocar. Estaba apagado y tardaría un poco en encender por todo lo que tenía instalado su aparato.

Bajó la ventanilla. Ahí estaba ella. Caminando delante del vehículo, acompañada de dos chicos que no visualizó realmente, su mirada sólo se enfocaba en la falda circular que enmarcaba las hermosas caderas de una joven universitaria. Ella representaba la moda sólo con su vestir.

La observó de pies a cabeza, grabando mentalmente su vestimenta: una playera rosa que le quedaba algo grande del cuello, dejando ver los tirantes de su top deportivo negro; una falda circular de color menta, de una tela pesada, casi plástica; unas hermosas pantimedias blancas con detalles de encaje blanco y perlas de un color similar; finalmente unos zapatos rosas, con plataforma y tacón grueso. Aun había que mencionar los accesorios, tan pocos, pero tan notorios para él, como ese anillo gatuno en su dedo meñique y un par de pasadores –en forma de cruz– en su cabello, que tenían como objetivo detener su fleco. Su cabello lacio completamente.

– Marinette.

Era la tercera vez que decía su nombre, y como si de un hechizo se tratase, ella giró completamente su cuerpo para buscar quien la llamaba. Un instante que pareció una eternidad. Las miradas de ambos estudiantes se cruzaron. Sin decir nada, a tan pocos metros de distancia supieron quiénes eran. La mujer sonrió dulcemente, como el ángel puro que Adrien siempre imaginaba. Él muchacho levantó su mano, saludando y ocultando un poco su sonrojo.

– _Chat…_ – Reafirmó lo que su vista le otorgaba, para regresar a la plática que sus acompañantes tenían.

Mientras tanto, el rubio volvía a encerrarse en la limusina blanca. Su teléfono ya había encendido, lo tomó y abrió la ventana del chat que tenía con la peliazul.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Te encontré…_

Notó que ella estaba a punto de escribir, pero un gran estruendo y gritos de diversas personas le advirtieron que era el momento de ser un héroe.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Bueno, creo que esto ha salido mejor de lo que me imaginaba XD Rueguen que esta misma inspiración aparezca para el capítulo siete :'v No olviden pasarse por mi perfil, ya hay nuevos fics y otras actualizaciones. Estoy segura que les encantaran. ¡Saludos!


	7. ¿Adrien o Chat?

Y a pesar de todo lo malo, aquí estoy escribiendo la continuación uvu)r Disfrútenla junto con mis otros fanfics :'D ¡Saludos!

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **EL DESTINO NOS UNIÓ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO VII**_

 _ **¿ADRIEN O CHAT?**_

Aquel sábado la chica estaba preparándose para salir con su mejor amiga, Alya y el novio de ella. Como aun no lo conocía, la morena le había pedido que salieran los tres en ese día que por suerte no era demasiado caluroso. Acordaron verse en el parque que estaba frente al instituto en el que estudiaron, el cual quedaba justo a una cuadra de su casa.

Se observó frente al espejo y dio una vuelta entera para observar su vestuario: una playera rosa que le quedaba algo grande del cuello, dejando ver los tirantes de su top deportivo negro; una falda circular de color menta, de una tela pesada, casi plástica; unas hermosas pantimedias blancas con detalles de encaje blanco y perlas de un color similar; finalmente unos zapatos rosas, con plataforma y tacón grueso. Aun había que mencionar los accesorios, tan pocos, pero tan notorios para él, como ese anillo gatuno en su dedo meñique y un par de pasadores –en forma de cruz– en su cabello, que tenían como objetivo detener su fleco. Y finalmente con su cabello lacio completamente.

– Perfecto.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras de su cuarto y luego las de su casa, ya en la panadería de sus padres se despidió para salir a donde tenía la cita con sus amigos. Apenas llegó ellos estaban sentados en una banca, acaramelados. Se sintió incomoda y se hizo tonta unos minutos hasta que la pareja se separó para notar su presencia.

– ¡Marrinette! – Le habló levantándose, la azabache se acercó. – Como siempre, llegando tarde.

– Si, eso creo.

Era lógico que ella no había llegado tarde, sino que los vio tan ocupados con entre mismo que le resultaba extraño hablarles e interrumpir sus gestos de cariño.

– Sé que ya se conocen de vista, pero no los he presentado formalmente. – Le pidió a su novio que se levantara. – Nino, Marinette. Marinette, Nino.

– Un placer. – Pronunció el muchacho apretando la mano de la joven con falda.

– Igualmente, es todo un placer.

– Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos al antiguo centro de Paris? – Preguntó feliz Alya al sujetar la mano de su novio. – Dicen que hoy habrá varios eventos por ahí.

– Por mí está bien. – Respondió el joven.

– Supongo que por mí tan bien.

– ¡Entonces vamos!

Tomó también a su amiga y salieron corriendo para tomar el subterráneo para llegar lo más cerca a la _Isla de la Cité_ y comenzar su paseo. Durante el recorrido que les tomó bastante tiempo acordaron que después de dar la vuelta por el lugar irían a la zona comercial y posiblemente el resto de la tarde la pasarían en el cine o en alguna buena cafetería de las que habían abierto con temáticas.

– Yo pensaba invitar a uno de mis amigos, pero Alya no me dejó.

– Bueno es que, aunque viniera alguien más, no podríamos juntarlo con Marinette.

– Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, en eso tienes razón. No soy muy buena con esas cosas.

– Aunque si ese amigo fuera _Chat Noir Agreste_ …

– ¡Alya! – La ojiazul se quejó con el rostro rojo. – N-no le cuentes esas cosas a Nino.

– ¿ _Chat Noir Agreste_? – El chico se quedó pensando. – ¿Ese es su nombre en _facebook_?

– Sí, ella me lo ha enseñado.

– ¡Alya!

– Yo sé quién es. – Afirmó feliz el morocho.

– ¿De verdad? – Se mostró emocionada la morena mientras abrazaba a su amiga que aun con su sonrojo se veía pálida. – ¿Quién?

– ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero saber! – Por suerte llegaron a su destino y bajó rápidamente.

– ¡Marinette! – La siguió entre el montón de gente junto a su pareja.

– Él dijo que pronto nos conoceríamos. – Hizo un puchero viendo a los chicos. – ¡Sólo dejaré que él me diga!

– Está bien, no tienes por qué molestarte. – Le dijo su amiga

– No lo hago, es sólo que estoy ansiosa por eso…

– Es válido. – Intervino el muchacho. – Dejemos eso por un rato, vamos a donde queríamos. Aún falta un buen tramo por caminar.

Era cierto, el camino era un poco largo hasta su punto de partida además de estar lleno de muchas personas, entre ellas turistas que iban observando el paisaje, estorbando de tanto en tanto. Avanzaron más lento de lo que esperaban, pero al final llegaron al lugar que esperaban pasando por uno de los puentes que les daba acceso a _la Catedral de Notre Dame_. Cerca de ella, en lo que sería su atrio, había una gran conmoción, ruido por todos lados y montones de gritos de chicas.

Los tres jóvenes se vieron entre sí, como buscando que los otros aceptaran la idea de ir a chismoseas un poco lo que podía ser, seguro se trataba de alguna súper estrella trabajando. La primera en emocionarse fue Marinette, pues cuando fueron acercándose se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una sesión fotográfica de los trabajos de Gabriel Agreste. Giró para ver emocionada a la pareja que, suspirando al verse entre sí, siguiendo a la joven tratando de entrar a la multitud, pero les fue imposible.

Los gritos de emoción fueron cambiando a unos de desagrado, pero las personas no se iban y terminaron empujando a los universitarios lejos de ahí. Al final decidieron alejarse e ir de regreso para pasar a la zona comercial, sería mejor que eso, además el calor ya les estaba afectando y necesitaban alguna bebida.

– Bueno, supongo que no fue tan bueno si todas esas fans se molestaron. – Dijo Nino a modo de calmar las cosas, aunque vio que su novia torció la boca al verlo. – Eso creo…

– Si, tal vez. – La azabache caminaba delante de ellos. – Además, lo importante era ver la ropa y no a un tonto modelo que sólo atrae personas de ese tipo.

– Bueno, imagina si fuera Ladybug quien modelara. – Su mejor amiga la abrazó del cuello. – Eso sí que sería una exclusiva para cualquier marca.

– Su-supongo. – La chica de orbes cielo se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

– Pero es claro que tendría que modelar al lado de Chat Noir. – El joven de anteojos intervino. – Seguro ellos harían una pareja perfecta modelando y en acción.

– ¡Me robaría todos los posters publicitarios de ser posible! – Chilló la fémina de cabello ondulado. – ¡Es que son tan geniales! ¡Sobre todo Ladybug!

– ¿N-no creen que estamos imaginando algo imposible? – La chica de falda trataba de calmar los ánimos sobre el tema, pues se sentía bastante incomoda con todo esto. – No creo que con el tiempo que pasan salvando Paris, tengan suficiente para hacer trivialidades de ese tipo.

– Tal vez. – Alya se quedó pensando. – Aunque dudo que todo el tiempo estén a la expectativa de un villano, es claro que tienen una vida común y corriente a menos que sean una especie de seres mágicos que viajan por el universo salvando a todos los planetas.

– Amor, ¿de nuevo estás viendo _Doctor Who_?

– Ehh… No, claro que no. – La morocha tenía esa maña de enajenarse con series de _sci-fi_ además de la heroína del país Galo. – ¡Miren esa cafetería tiene _bubble tea_!

Avanzaron para alcanzar a la joven Césaire que había entrado en el lugar. Ya dentro cada uno pidió uno de aquellos tés con bolitas de tapioca al fondo, para la temperatura del día eran bastante frescos y lindos. Continuaron su ruta para ir a la zona comercial, había mucho ruido pues el tráfico era terrible, algo no muy común para esa zona y fuera del rango de horas pico. No le tomaron menor importancia.

La aspirante a diseñadora de modas terminó con rapidez su bebida debido a la sed que su cuerpo sentía. Continuó caminando delante de sus amigos, ya que sin tener que verles podía saber que se encontraban en una situación muy juguetona y romántica que sería mejor no interrumpir en lo más mínimo. Todos esos pensamientos fueron acompañados por un suave suspiro de resignación.

Su camino estaba siendo tranquilo, agradable. No le molestaba que la pareja de morenos se entretuviera de vez en cuando, era válido si se trataba de una relación amorosa; bien podía decir que verlos actuar de esa forma la hacía sentir feliz y de paso le inspiraba para diseños independientes de accesorios, que era el área que menos dominaba.

A unos pasos observó una repostería fina, muy diferente a la panadería que tenía su familia, en la que sus aparadores estaban llenos de una gran variedad de galletas. Ahí recordó que Tikki llevaba todo lo que llevaban del día encerrada en el bolso de mano que llevaba, merecía darle un pequeño obsequio. Volteó a ver a sus amigos para hacerles señas de que entraría a comparar, ellos asintieron y la esperaron afuera.

Compró varias galletas de todo tipo. La mercancía era bastante curiosa, pues aquel producto tenía el doble del tamaño de las que habitualmente se hacía y, aunque eran firmes, tenían una cierta suavidad que al entregarlas tibias te permitía olerlas perfectamente. Le ofreció a sus amigos que con gusto aceptaron el delicioso postre, ella igual tomó una y el resto las guardó en la bolsa para que su pequeña amiga mágica pudiera degustar las que más le llamaran la atención. Sus compañeros dejaron los mimos para al fin entablar una conversación en que los tres fueran partícipes en partes iguales.

Giraron en la siguiente calle y ella notó que detrás de ellos, en la calle, transitaba una enorme limusina blanca. La jovencita apenas dio unos pasos y le pareció que alguien la llamada, se giró por completo para que, en vez de posar su mirada en sus amigos, terminara viendo hacía aquel vehículo en que un joven de cabellos dorados la observaba. Los zafiros y las esmeraldas se cruzaron por unos segundos, suficientes para que ella descubriera de quien se trataba. Sonrió involuntariamente, mostrando la enorme felicidad que le traía el ver a él.

– Chat… – Susurró ella sorprendiendo a los presentes.

– ¿Marinette? – Preguntaron los morenos al unísono.

Ella ignoró sus palabras, pues sintió como su teléfono vibraba por un mensaje de aquel que tanto anhelaba conocer de frente. Y ya lo había hecho.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ _Te encontré…_

Su emoción era tanta que se detuvo en el medio de la acera y comenzó a escribir, pero fuertes ruidos la sacaron de sus casillas. La multitud corría escapando de una villana de traje rosa muy llamativo, estaba comenzando a transformar a todos en reflejos de ella misma. Aquella fémina comenzó a reír y anunció que quería los miraculous de los superhéroes, también indico que su nombre era _Reflekta_.

Alya jaló a sus compañeros a un callejón que recientemente habían pasado. Desde aquel punto veían todo el caos que era generado, cuando la malvada pasó de largo ignorándoles la joven que los había ocultado salió para comenzar a grabar, su novio iba detrás de ella para intentar detenerla y justo al instante apareció Chat Noir en la escena. Marinette sabía que era el momento de actual y así fue.

– Parece que alguien se me adelantó. – Llamó a su compañero para que la notara.

– Buen día, _my lady_. – La vio y notó una enorme sonrisa. – Vaya, alguien está muy feliz hoy.

– Igual que tú, se nota en esos ojos gatunos. – Tocó su nariz y luego giró a ver al enemigo que estaba de espaldas. – Pero dejemos eso para después, es hora de acabar con la maldad.

– Claro que sí.

Poco a poco avanzaron hasta que corrieron para alcanzar a aquella mujer de ropa llamativa, se arrojaron a atacarla al mismo tiempo. La chica sujetó sus tobillos para jalarla mientras que el joven la golpeaba con su vara buscando que cayera, lo que no tomaron en cuenta es que ella buscaría defenderse de alguna forma y así terminó transformando al héroe masculino en un clon de ella.

– ¡Oye! – Se le podía distinguir por su voz.

La risa de Ladybug fue automática, haciendo que sin querer dejara libre al akuma. No soportaba lo que sus ojos veían, su compañero caminaba peor que un animal cuadrúpedo que recién nacido y todo eso debido a los enormes tacones que ahora portaba.

– Eso no es gracioso.

– Claro que lo es.

– ¡Jum! – Buscó su arma, pero no la hallaba por ningún lado. – ¿Dónde está?

– Parece ser que afecta en general ese cambio. – Limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras se acercaba al muchacho. – ¿Puedes usar tu _cataclysm_?

– ¡ _Cataclysm_! – Hizo todo y la pose, pero no sucedió nada. – Creo que no seré de mucha ayuda.

– Tal vez…

– ¡Ladybug! – Varias personas transformadas en Reflekta se le acercaron rogando por su ayuda.

– Yo… – Se sintió muy nerviosa por ver todo lo que había hecho la malvada. – ¡Tengo una idea!

Solicitó que se acercaran a escuchar el plan que tenía y que se preparan para lo siguiente. Dentro de aquella multitud busco a sus amigos, divisó a alguien frente a ella que estaba grabando todo lo sucedido, era claro que se trataba de Alya. Estaban bien.

Comenzó a seguir a la de traje rosa por varias calles de Paris hasta que logró alcanzarle, ya que le llevaba bastante camino por delante. Cuando al fin la acorraló, ella trató de enfrentarle y transformarla para que no fuera alguien que pudiera batallar contra ella. Cuando uno de los rayos casi la alcanza uno de los ya afectado por los poderes de la malvada joven se interpuso en el camino.

– ¡Lo sabía! Aquellos que ya fueron transformados no sufrirán ningún daño nuevamente. – Sonrió triunfante. – ¡Ahora!

Todas las personas formaron un círculo para evitar que la heroína fuera dañada, dicho círculo fue reduciendo su tamaño para que se pudiera acercar más, pero fue peor pues en un momento el cúmulo de personas fue tanto que le permitió confundirse entre todo. No sabía que hacer ahora, por lo que invocó sus habilidades que sólo le otorgaron un tirachinas con sólo una munición. Un tiro o nada.

– Todos. – Llamó su atención. – Rompan el espejo de su mano.

Los ciudadanos hicieron caso a la instrucción y sólo hubo una persona que atendió a dichas palabras, la original. Gruñó mientras se veía descubierta. Ladybug apuntó a su rostro haciendo que instintivamente se cubriera y así rompiera el artefacto que la mariposa había poseído. Hizo su trabajo como siempre, purificando el akuma y regresando todo a la normalidad.

No dijo ni unas palabras, sólo se fue seguida de su compañero que a unas calles le llamó. Estaban sobre el techo de la cafetería que hacía un rato había visitado con Alya y Nino.

– _My lady_.

– ¡Chat! – Sus aretes pitaron mostrando que el tiempo para regresar a su forma civil se acercaba. – Tengo que irme.

– Ne-necesito un consejo. – Se mostró un poco nervioso. – Es sobre una chica.

– ¿Y crees que yo soy la adecuada para eso? – Rio entre dientes. – Apenas nos conocemos.

– La verdad es que no conozco muchas chicas.

– Oh… – Lo miró retadora y suspiró. – Tienes un minuto.

– Es simple: una chica que apenas conocí quiere conocerme, pero tengo miedo a que se decepcione de mí.

– Chat, lo poco que te conozco me deja ver que eres alguien que vale la pena como persona. – Una sonrisa cálida acompañó sus palabras.

– Gracias.

Su compañero la abrazó fuerte; ella pudo sentir por primera vez el cuerpo del chico que usaba un traje negro ajustado. Un escalofrío la invadió. Se separó de él para huir rápidamente al callejón donde se había quedado. Regresó a ser una parisina común y corriente.

Se recargó en la fría pared cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra se mantenía apoyada en una tubería cercana. Estaba tratando de ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba por lo sucedido con Chat Noir.

– Marinette, suena tu teléfono. – Tikki le acercó su celular desde su bolso.

– Gra-gracias.

– _¿Marinette?_ – Se trataba de Alya. – _¿Dónde estás?_

– Eh… – Regresó a la realidad. – E-estoy en el callejón de hace rato.

– _¿Estás bien?_

– Sí, sí. – Se asomó a la calle. – Me quedé oculta aquí hasta que todo pasó. ¿Ustedes dónde están?

– _Algo lejos, estuvimos grabando a Ladybug._

– Ya veo… Yo, los veo aquí.

– _Sobre eso…_

– ¿Quieres continuar el día sola con Nino?

– _Bueno…_

– _No te preocupes Alya, está bien por mí. Este fue un día muy agitado. Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, ¡juro que lo compensaré!_

– Nos vemos, disfruten el resto del día.

– _¡Gracias, te amo Mari!_

– Nos vemos luego.

Concluyó con la llamada con otro de los tantos suspiros que llevaba en ese día. Aquel héroe gatuno se estaba presentando mucho en su mente, pero pasó a un segundo, incluso un tercer plano, al leer el nuevo mensaje de su amigo: _**Veámonos mañana en la torre Eiffel**_.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

¿Hace cuánto no actualizaba el fanfic? No lo sé, pero me agradó este final, porque ya al fin se van a conocer frente a frente. ¿Han pensado que tipo de relación desarrollaran Marinette y Adrien? Falta poco para que su relación pase a otro nivel, pero aun así no crean que esas conversaciones nocturnas terminaran. Igualmente, algo está pasando en la mente de Ladybug sobre su compañero. ¡No se lo imaginan!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo mis hermosos miraculers 3


	8. Desmotivación aparente

Espero que disfruten mucho de este fanfic y con gusto lean otros de mis trabajos (si, ya sé que a cada rato me hago autopromoción), ¡los amo! Nos vemos al final del capítulo ;)

Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **EL DESTINO NOS UNIÓ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO VIII**_

 _ **DESMOTIVACIÓN APARENTE**_

Con algo de pesadez había regresado la fémina a su hogar, por todo el alboroto que había traído consigo la villana hubo una pequeña histeria colectiva que hizo que muchas personas regresaran temprano a sus hogares, es por ello que regresó a su hogar entre un tumulto de personas en el subterráneo. Lo más pesado es que un hombre intentó aprovechar que ella llevaba falda, alcanzó a tocarla bajo aquella prenda de ropa y ella al instante lo descubrió para llamar a las autoridades. Eso fue algo molesto, pero a fin de cuentas necesario.

– Eso fue horrible. – Se arrojó al piso de su habitación apenas subió. – Perdona porque hayas tenido que pasar por eso Tikki.

– No tienes porqué disculparte. – Su compañera le pellizco la nariz. – Sólo hiciste lo correcto, no está bien dejar que ese tipo de personas se salgan con la suya.

– Tienes razón. – Se giró para que su rostro tocara su alfombra. – Fue desagradable.

– Date un baño, eso te hará sentir mejor.

– Buena idea, ¿quieres entrar conmigo?

– ¡Sí! – La rojiza giró en el aire. – ¡Me encanta cuando hay burbujas!

– Iré a prepararlo.

Se levantó y fue al cuarto anexo a su habitación a preparar la tina con agua tibia, regresó y sacó su ropa, toalla y otra más pequeña para su amiga mágica. Desde que Tikki había comenzado a formar parte de su vida se había dedicado a consentirla en muchos aspectos, cosas como darle a probar diferentes galletas, diseñarle algunas prendas de ropa o permitirle hacer cosas cotidianas a su lado para el disfrute de ambas.

Las dos se divertían en esas actividades y eso le permitía al ser mágico ayudarla un poco en sus quehaceres día a día. Usualmente le acercaba algunas cosas a Marinette mientras estaba cociendo o la ayudaba a buscar alguna pieza que se cayera de su mesa de trabajo. Incluso sin estar en la forma de Ladybug eran un maravilloso equipo bien sincronizado.

– Ya está. – Anunció la más alta.

Entraron al cuarto de baño para luego introducirse en la bañera que ya tenía jabón líquido mezclado para las tan deseadas burbujas el kwami. Eso era relajante, calmó a ambas mujeres que habían tenido un día un tanto agitado e inesperado, sobre todo para la azabache.

Primero estaba lo de Nino, él sabía quién era su amigo virtual. Segundo, al día siguiente conocería justamente a ese chico. Tercero era el abrazo que había obtenido de Chat Noir y la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo por el contacto de ambos, si fuera virgen lo habría sentido normal tal vez, pero sabía lo suficiente de esas cosas como para hacerle recordar que ese roce parecía uno de piel con piel. Y en cuarto lugar estaba lo de aquel pervertido que la acosó en el metro, claro que era algo serio, pero no lo más importante para su mente y corazón.

Solamente dos rubios rondaban en esos dos sitios, creándole un cierto debate sobre sentimientos y acercamientos que quisiera hacer. A ninguno lo conocía realmente bien, pero había algo en ellos que le atraía sin sentido aparente.

Un ruido conocido invadió los oídos de las dos personas en la bañera. Observaron a través del cristal de la pequeña ventana del lugar y divisaron que comenzaba a llover. Se sonrieron, eso le traería una noche fresca para dormir.

 _ **. . .**_

Era casi media noche y Adrien recién llegaba a su hogar. Fue reprendido por su padre, aunque no exactamente por llegar tarde, sino por mandar a su novia tan tarde a casa. No lo escuchó, simplemente se encerró en su habitación azotando la puerta. Sólo quería hablar con una persona, no importaba si era muy tarde, estaba seguro que ella estaría disponible para platicar de ese dolor que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Se acostó en el sillón de su cuarto y comenzó a escribir. Le importaba un comino que estuviera empapado, mojando el mueble por el agua que escurría de su ropa. Había cosas a las cuales ponerle más atención.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ Hola, ¿estás ahí?

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ ¡Hola! Aquí sigo, ya casi iba a dormir.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ Lo siento, si quieres podemos hablar mañana.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ No, hablemos ahora. Es sólo que pensé que ya no te conectarías hoy.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ Perdona, es que pasó algo grave.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ ¿Estás bien?

El rubio torció la boca, no se sentía del todo seguro de contarle algo así a su amiga de internet. Pero no creía confiar en alguien más para platicar de ello, no importaba que Nino también tuviese una novia, no era el indicado para eso.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ Acabo de terminar con mi novia.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ ¿Tienes novia?

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ Tenía…

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ ¿Por qué no lo sabía?

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ No preguntaste…

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ …

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ La relación está en mi perfil.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ …

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ ¿Marinette?

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ Habla.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ Me armó una escena de celos mientras paseábamos en el jardín de mi casa, todo mientras llovía. Me gritó sobre mi actitud unos días atrás con una chica de la universidad, a la que sólo le pedí disculpas por algo que sin querer le hice. Le pedí que se calma y entre tanto alboroto me abofeteo… Bueno, no sólo eso… Sabes, nunca la había visto actuar de esa forma por el hecho de que yo defendiera mis ideales de pedir perdón a quien lo merece por una falta que he cometido, no importa lo mínima que sea. Yo… Le sujeté las manos para que no volviera a hacer eso, pero me pateó la pierna abriéndome una herida. No soporté más.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ ¿Es la primera vez que hace eso?

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ No… No lo es. Casi siempre que se enoja conmigo termina hiriéndome.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ ¿Por qué no te defiendes?

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ ¡No puedo ponerle una mano encima!

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ ¡Defenderse no se trata de usar la misma violencia!

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ Yo… No pude tolerar más. Decidí terminar todo.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ Esta bien.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ ¡No lo está!

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ ¡Ella es la única persona que he amado! No puedo dejar que se vaya así como así, ella…

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ Adrien. Si alguien de verdad te ama no te va a lastimar. ¿Qué pasó después?

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ Se arrodilló en el lodo, rogándome que no la dejara porque me amaba de verdad. Juró que ya no lo haría de nuevo, pero no pude creerle. Siento como si siempre me va a engañar, que se pondrá a hacer las mismas cosas una y otra vez. No es la primera vez que me dice esas cosas, pero vaya que es la primera vez que yo actúo de esa forma.

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ Y no deberías arrepentirte. Si ella de verdad te ama, cambiará y lo demostrará. Pero no te dejes engañar por alguien que no ha cumplido su promesa mil veces. Es más fácil que no sea verdad la primera cara que te muestre después de esto.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ ¿Tú qué harías?

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ Esperar.

El chico se tallaba a cada momento los ojos que nuevamente se encontraban llorosos, pero era vez no podía ocultarlo con la lluvia. Entendía que todo lo que su amiga le escribía era verdad, pero él buscaba creer que Chloé era alguien diferente, que podía cambiar y que sería capaz de regresar a tener la hermosa relación que tuvieron al inicio. Una relación donde todo eran risas, regalos y completa felicidad. Quería a la vieja Chloé que no manipulaba a otros, que era amable y capaz de agradecer hasta el más mínimo detalle.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ …

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ Algo si te diré. Alguien que es así ahora, no cambió de la noche a la mañana. No deberías cegarte.

 _ **Chat Noir Agreste:**_ ¡No digas eso de ella!

 _ **Marinette Dupain C.:**_ Yo sólo hablo con hechos. Hasta mañana.

Se desconectó sin incluir más palabras. Actuó extraño con lo que ahora mismo le había dicho y no entendía el porqué.

– Las personas son muy complicadas, ¿verdad Plagg?

– Tú eres el complicado. – Le respondió un kwami negro que estaba degustando una enorme rebanada de queso oloroso. – Deberías hacerle caso a esa tal Marinette.

– No lo sé… – Se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo. – Ella no sabe la historia completa y mucho menos entiende a Chloé.

– ¡Ja! Esa mocosa ricachona egoísta. De verdad me das pena.

El diminuto fue cubierto por un cojín que su dueño arrojó a donde estaba, obteniendo cientos de quejas que ese mismo chico ignoró porque sólo pensaba en que tan bueno fue contarle aquello antes de conocerla. ¡Cierto!

Volvió a abrir la conversación para revisar si ya habían acordado la salida. Al medio día en la torre Eiffel. Una sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios ante la idea de saber quién estaba del otro lado del teléfono, algo que no duró mucho pues apenas se dio cuenta de la mueca la borró para ocultar una felicidad tan sencilla que opacaba a su enorme tristeza.

 _ **. . .**_

La chica de ojos azules agradecía que Tikki se hubiera dormido apenas salieron del baño, pues aquellas palabras la habían hecho llorar demasiado mientras escribía. De alguna forma se sentía engañada por no saber que ya tenía a alguien, pero por otro lado ya no estaban junto y exactamente al día siguiente se conocerían. ¿Era acaso una oportunidad? No podía ser cierto.

Aun así, estaban esos miedo e inseguridades que él mostró. Al parecer creía que sólo esa chica estaba para él y no existía nadie más que lo pudiera hacer feliz, esas inseguridades de su parte no le dieron buena espina y por un momento le recordaron a Nathanaël.

– Tonta… – Susurró arropándose para dormir.

A pesar de lo que había pasado en esa simple conversación iría a la cita que habían acordado más temprano. Su curiosidad, pero mayormente su corazón, le motivaba a prepararse para el tan esperado día.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Lo sé, este fue un capítulo algo cruel, pero juro que era necesario :B Igual, no le prolongué demasiado el dolor (?)

Bueno, quería comentarles un poco sobre la idea central de este fanfic. Ejem… Yo quería formar una idea más actual, seria y a mi manera de lo que sería _Miraculous_ y de ahí surgió la idea de _El destino nos unió_. Este fanfic (como la gran mayoría de los que escribo) están inspirados en cosas que me cuentan o vivencias personales, pero este en su mayoría refleja cosas que viví hace varios años.

Les contaré rápido: _Yo comencé a andar con un chico que era lindo y dibujaba, así digamos que "me conquistó". Salimos por dos años y le confié todo de mí, tuve muchas primeras veces con él y al final lo engañé en un viaje en donde descubrí que yo no lo amaba de verdad. Le dije la verdad, me dejó, le rogué (por vil cotidianidad), regresamos y cuando lo terminé definitivamente (empezó a maltratarme física y psicológicamente al grado de llegar a ser ahorcada por él, intentó a embarazarme y me violó dormida) buscó vengarse de mi publicando fotos y videos personales que involucraban sexo. Claro, les hablo que cuando terminamos yo no tenía mucho de cumplir 18 (estaba algo estúpida). Me afectó mucho y mi mejor amigo me apoyó, comenzamos a salir y entramos a la universidad. Él se fue a estudiar lejos y apenas dos meses después me engañó; no me lo dijo hasta nueve meses después que yo iba a ir a visitarlo a la ciudad donde estudiaba. Hasta la fecha (han pasado casi cinco años), no ha querido verme a la cara ni decirme nada aun cuando lo he encontrado de frente. Cabe mencionar que él también mostró cosas íntimas. Finalmente conocí a un chico por Facebook, un día cualquiera, comenzamos a hablar y fuimos el pilar el uno del otro. Al día de hoy, somos amigos (bueno, tal vez algo más, pero el intenta regresar con su primera novia (y única) y yo pues… digamos que tengo más amigos), trabajamos juntos en nuestra propia empresa y de paso es quien más ha inspirado esta historia. Él me ayudó a salir de un sitio muy feo al que entré y me ayudó a limpiar mi nombre, ya que según las malas lenguas yo me he acostado con más de 150 chicos y siendo sincera no pasan de 8 xd Well…_

Él no lee esto (y que bueno porque me mataría XD), pero él ha sido quien me ha motivado a regresar a escribir porque me da muchos ánimos. Les diré que Marinette no pasará por lo mismo que yo, pero sí que tendrá ciertas similitudes, pero con un mejor final. Creo que lo de arriba cuenta como spoiler, ya ni modo XD ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
